Melk
by Taionari
Summary: Narusasu, Sasunaru Sasuke had a lot to drink last night. Naruto wakes up alone. Chaos ensues.I own nothing so please refrain from sueing me as I also have no money, well not a lot and I want to buy my music.Reviews are my happy crack, and they're free!
1. prologue

Prolougue

Naruto's hand tightened around the pale wrist, only semi-awake, eyes closed to half mast and cerulean gaze clouded. He pulled the source of warmth that was trying to escape him close to his own chest, burying his face in something soft and oddly enough, mildly fruit scented. Mentally shrugging his shoulders he decided that fruit scented or not, he wanted the warmth to stay and drew it closer to him. The warmth, however, seemed to have other ideas. It roughly freed itself from the blonde's prying touches causing the shinobi to whimper as his source of heat and cuddling left him. Naruto heard sounds of something moving around , the rustling of material and eventually, footsteps heading out of the room. It took a while for his sleep ridden brain to get to the point when he realised his adopted teddy bear wasn't coming back anytime soon, but get there he did. But he didn't want the comforting warmth to leave. He wanted it back. Now. Confused frown in place, Naruto half fell out of bed and staggered to where he presumed his door must be. Finding the wall of the corridor with calloused fingers, he followed it to where he could hear sounds of someone struggling with the door. Bleary eyes could just make out a blue figure wrenching the door open and striding out. Guessing the blue thing must be what supplied his warmth, Naruto forced himself into a lopsided run, lurching out of the door after his beloved blue. He took 3 steps and collided with the wall.


	2. Plant pots and wake up calls

Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto felt….weird. To say the least. He had woken up to find himself lying in the middle of the apartment complex's main corridor, with a horrified 5 year old staring down at him. When Naruto had groaned and lifted a hand to his pounding head, the little boy had released a high pitched scream and run away like he had seen a ghost. After the startling encounter with said toddler, Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja, had got up, looked around and promptly fallen into something large and apparently, unhappy.

"Uzumaki!"

"Uhhhn..?"

"Uzumaki! What the hell do you think you are doing in the middle of my corridor?!"

"Uhh…"

"Baka shinobi!"

"M-Misako san?"

"Ohayo Uzumaki."

"I - I can…"

"Explain? I doubt it, Naruto. Just get your ass off of my floor. You're scaring the children."

'Oh yeah', thought Naruto, remembering the little boy from a couple of minutes ago. Naruto's mind drifted. Why had the kid looked so damned scared anyway? "Probably because you're not wearing very much Uzumaki." said the landlady, following Naruto's train of thought through his facial expressions. The blonde glanced down at himself and quickly understood why there were several frightened looking toddlers hiding behind Misako. 'Kuso…' "Heh heh, ano…Misako san, I have to…uhh..Bye!" And with that the blonde darted back into his rooms, slamming the door behind him. Naruto sank to his knees once inside. "Kuso…" What had he been doing to end up lying in the middle of the corridor, stark naked? 'Shower', thought Naruto, 'shower to clear my head, and ramen. Yeah, ramen's good' All other worries fled Naruto's mind at the thought of ramen for breakfast. So much, in fact, he didn't notice the neatly written note lying on his coffee table…

Uchiha Sasuke was…pissed, annoyed, disturbed? All the following would probably fit the prodigy's current mood. If you didn't know Sasuke, you would think the thunder clouds gathering round his head were something brought on by the morning (shinobi are not known for being morning people, it's hard to be when you don't normally get more than 5 hours sleep), a black mood that would wear off as the day progressed. However, if you DID know the Uchiha, you took the storm clouds as an ominous warning and stayed well out of the way of the boy for the rest of the week, let alone the rest of the day. But today was an important day for Konoha, and there were some people that just couldn't take a hint.

Namely, Haruno Sakura. Even after working with her for the better part of 10 years, Sasuke still couldn't stand the girl. Of course, he respected Sakura and had found himself envious of her incredible chakra control on many occasions, but respect would never be the same as like. Sakura was sugary sweet and had very little of her own flare. She could work toward something, but never for a worthwhile cause. _She trained hard with __Tsunade__ to be able to bring you back to __Konoha_

'And what good was that? Stuck in Konoha again…I can never return her feelings, and her so called love for me was never genuine. She worked for nothing, and I will never give my heart to some one like her.'

_Someone like __who__ then? Could anyone love you with that attitude? _

Sasuke hated that voice, it was one that had grown more and more prominent since the death of Orochimaru and consequent destruction of the curse seal.

_Never tried to break it before that though, did you.__ Can you only be bothered with emotions now you know of your ultimate power?_

'Shut up. The power from the seal was something I needed, and when I didn't need it any longer, it made sense for Orochimaru to die along with it. He was weak, the weak don't deserve to live as ninja'

_But you still can't face the __tru__- ._

Sasuke was cut off from his conversation with himself by another loud call of, "SASUKE-KUUUNNN!" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "SASUKE-KUU-"

"I'm coming Sakura", said Sasuke coldly as he pushed open the door and past the pink haired teen. "NE NE SASUKE!!" , screeched the pink rosette as she latched herself onto Sasuke's arm, Sasuke wincing visibly, "What are we gonna do on your anniversary?"

"Anniversary of what exactly?" Sakura had the good grace to look puzzled before, "Oh! You're so funny Sasuke kun, the anniversary of your return to Konoha of course!"

'Also the 5 year anniversary of when I left Konoha, but who would mention that?' thought Sasuke. The bitterness of the memories of those 5 years crashed down on the raven causing him to wince, but he turned it into a scowl. 'Bitterness to add to my hate, hate that I can use to defeat Itachi!' Why didn't that thought send the adrenalin racing round his body now? _Time to accept change __Sasuke__…__kun_, chided Kakashi's voice in his head. "Damn that jounin" growled Sasuke, causing Sakura to stop mid babble. "Uh?" 'How intelligent', thought Sasuke before replying, "Nothing."

"But I thought you said-"

"Nothing."

They walked on in silence for a few more minutes, navigating the familiar streets of the Uchiha ghost town. The pair rounded a bend to come face to face with Naruto. With his head in a plant pot.


	3. Memories

Chapter 2

Naruto groaned as he emptied the last of his stomach's contents into a very handy flower pot. 'And I didn't even have any ramen this morning, all because I had to go get stupid Sasuke-teme for his stupid anniversary surprise party. Why do we throw that anyway? He never enjoys himself, angsty bastard….' Naruto felt a faint memory calling to him from the back of his mind, like there was something he was meant to remember…'Can't be good if its anything to do with teme' he thought, and shrugged it off, getting up off his knees and dragging a hand across his mouth.

Sakura and Sasuke watched in mild fascination as Naruto threw up and then seemed to have a one sided conversation with himself "…stupid Sasuke-teme…stupid anniversary…never enjoys himself…". With each comment Sakura's eyebrows seemed ever more determined to meet somewhere in the middle of her wide forehead, whereas Sasuke's seemed to be trying to escape into the confines of his black fringe.

"NARUTO!!" Sasuke winced. Again with the screaming, didn't Sakura know how to hold a normal conversation? Naruto looked up from his crouching position on the floor, and for a brief moment their eyes met. In the space of those few seconds, a series of some very fresh, very enjoyable memories flashed across Sasuke's mind…

"Why are you here!!! I left you a note yesterday afternoon saying I was picking Sasuke up this morning idiot!"

"Nani?! Well, I would have seen it if you left it anywhere visible, wouldn't I?"

"It was right on the table moron!!"

"What table?"

"The one in the hallway!"

"Yeah well…guess I forgot that one", said Naruto, remembering the panicked stumble back to his room that morning. He hadn't had any time to go checking tables! I mean, what kind of freakish person checks their tables for notes every morning? If people want you to know something, they should just tell you, or send a message when you're still awake! Satisfied with this argument, Naruto continued, "Anyway, as his 2 former team mates, we should both be here! Ne ne, teme?"

At this point both the blonde and rosette turned to look at the stoic Sasuke, who was standing, apparently frozen, in the middle of the road, eyes gazing fixedly at something not quite there. As they spoke, a small amount of blood trickled from his nose.

"Naruto what did you do?"

"What did I do?! I'm standing 7 feet away from the guy! How was I supposed to do anything?!"

"Oh just shut up will you?!"

Naruto turned his back on the pair, pouting childishly, but couldn't help forgetting his anger when he saw Sakura frantically dabbing at Sasuke's nose, while the raven continued to stare into space, just letting it happen.

'Sasuke would never let anyone, let alone Sakura-chan this close to him normally, not without some sort of major injury, and he never gets any of them anyway…they're not…together are they?' Naruto shook that thought from his mind, that could not possibly be true, however much Sakura fantasized about it. But then why was Sasuke acting so out of it? 'Probably hormonal' thought the blonde, then grinned toothily. He knew something that would shake any respectable guy out of a reverie.

"Ne! Sasuke! Check this out! Sexy no jutsu!!!"

There was a poof and a very unclothed female Naruto was hovering before Sasuke, who promptly keeled over.


	4. Today is just not Sasuke's day

Chapter 3

Sasuke's head hurt, his neck was cramped and something hard was pressing into the small of his back.

Itachi was still alive.

He had to go to some pointless party to celebrate the fated day the dobe (somehow) managed to get him back to Konoha.

He hadn't had any breakfast because the milk was off.

His hair straighteners were broken.

Today was just not Sasuke's day.

As he sat up, the Uchiha was attacked by an onslaught of painfully fresh memories, reminding him just why he was lying with something digging into his back. Not that he was outside any longer, he was lying on a sofa, covered with a blanket and what was digging into his back appeared to be an old bottle top. Forcing his obsidian eyes the remainder of the way open, Sasuke found himself face to face with a concerned blonde. A blonde he really did not want to see at the moment, given what he had recently learnt from his newly awakened memories.

"Sasuke?"

The raven closed his eyes and forced himself to answer Naruto without using expletives, arriving at the conclusion that using as few words as possible would be best.

"What."

It was more of a demand than a question, and Naruto had been around Sasuke long enough to understand that. That and he was also quite scared by the barely suppressed desire to kill in Sasuke's voice.

"Uhh…well…", stumbled Naruto.

"Hurry up dobe."

"Well, you kinda passed out in the middle of the street and then Sakura panicked and said you would die without immediate medical attention so she's gone to go get Tsunade but I didn't tell her Tsunade's in Sand with Gaaarra, so she won't be back for a while.", said Naruto very fast without breathing. Sasuke stared at him for a second and then asked, "And where exactly am I?"

"In my apartment." Sasuke blanched slightly at the memories that brought to the forefront of his mind, but used his incredible willpower to force them to the back of his mind and resist the urge to scream in complete and utter wild panic.

Saying nothing, he pushed himself off the sofa and walked towards the door.

"W-Where are you going?", asked Naruto.

"Home."

"But Sakura…"

"can get stuffed. Now if you'll excuse me Uzumaki…", Sasuke stopped, hand halfway extended towards the door knob. "Where's my shirt?"

"It had blood on it so I…"

"Where the hell is my shirt Naruto!!"

"It's in the wash." 'Why is he so het up about a shirt?', questioned Naruto.

Normally Sasuke would take some time to be shocked that Naruto actually owned a washing machine, but now was not even anywhere near normal. Sasuke was confused, and with Uchihas confusion is like admitting you do not, in fact, know everything - something Sasuke couldn't let happen. Logical reaction, anger. What did you really think the Sharingan was for?

"I swear give me my shirt back now or you will die!!"

'Ever death obsessed', thought Naruto, before saying slowly, like explaining something to a small child, "I can't Sasuke because it's all wet."

This, as it happened, was not one of Naruto's best ideas. Sasuke's Sharingan was spinning wildly and Naruto was very close to cowering in a corner, sobbing the last of his limited sanity away.

Shooting a last glare at the blonde, Sasuke took a shaky breath and strode out the door, slamming it with enough force to shatter the window.


	5. The ultimate battle tactic

Chapter 4

_You know you are being completely irresponsible_.

'Shut up. If that dobe has more than 2 brain cells to rub together, he can work it out for himself. I don't want anything to do with it.'

_But you know that if he's…_

'I don't want to know. This is my life, he has no place dictating it. Now get lost'

The small voice with good intentions retreated into the back of Sasuke's mind as the Uchiha punched his pillow.

Naruto stared blankly at the door, as the remains of his kitchen window dropped to the ground by his feet. Why was Sasuke so worked up about a shirt? 'I thought nothing got under that Uchiha shell of so called composure. Guess I was wrong. How to defeat an Uchiha, take their shirt.'

Laughing silently to himself, Naruto pondered this as he went to find a broom to sweep up the broken glass, not noticing the cuts on his feet that healed almost instantly with a puff of smoke, with each step he took. Sweeping glass towards the trashcan, a wave of panic briefly overcame Naruto. 'Oh my G-d! I didn't accidentally molest him or something when I took it off did I? Oh my G-d nooooooo…' He had tried really, really hard not to gawp too badly at his former team-mate's abs as he removed the black shirt Sasuke had adopted since his return to Konoha, but just how successful had he been? Kami knew that Sasuke really got under his skin, in more ways than one, and the blonde was never good at controlling any kind of his hay wire feelings around the raven. But if past experiences were anything to go by….

Fragments of memories danced tauntingly in front of the blonde, mocking him silently. Weird, that one had a smirk, just like Sasuke's..

Fingers unconsciously tightening around the broom handle, Naruto shook his head, sending an unruly blonde mane flying round his shoulders, now was no time to be thinking about that, when Sasuke was acting so weird.

"Nothing came of it anyways", said Naruto quietly, but it wasn't long till his thoughts veered back towards the now. 'I guess it could be the day….'

A few minutes passed before, the chounin came to a conclusion. "Yep", said Naruto aloud, "it has to be the day". And with that he let the broom fall to the ground, wrenched the washing machine door open, grabbed the soaking shirt as a peace maker, and ran out the door.


	6. In denial

Chapter 5

"I brought your shirt Sasuke. Listen, I thought we should talk bout this problem you seem to have. I know this day isn't fun for you and Sakura can be a lot to take, but it's only because you're letting it be like that. Orochimaru is dead Sasuke, Akatsuki is disbanded. You're not in that freakin' scary snake cavern anymore. You're here with people who genuinely care about you, so stop beating yourself up, ok?"

'Good', thought Naruto as he recited this to himself, 'good, not too heavy, to the point. Can't fail.' "Ok! Let's do this!"

Striding up the path to the Uchiha mansion, dripping shirt in hand, Naruto tensed his shoulders and knocked on the door.

Nothing happened.

He knocked again.

Still nothing.

'I swear Sasuke said he was going home when he went all hormonal on me', thought the confused blonde.

'But then again, he was walking home shirtless, so I guess he could have been attacked by the fan girls.'

Naruto shuddered, remembering the time he had had to help the raven escape the horde. It had been…awful. Traumatic even. 'He still owes for that, sneaky bastard', he thought, but Naruto's traitorous musings were soon to be interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Sasuke!", he spun around," I brought your-"

"Get out Naruto." The Uchiha's voice was venomous but even Naruto noticed that it was shaky, and close to breaking. Sasuke was standing in the middle of the drive, fists clenched, and swathed in blood stained bandages. He was still shirtless.

'Technically I'm not even in', thought the blonde, but bit his tongue. "Sasuke, I just wanted to talk."

"I do not give a damn Naruto. About you, or the talk, or anyone else in this insane village. Get OUT." With every hateful word he said, Sasuke felt a little better. "Get out, before I make you, because, if I remember correctly, you never were very good at defending yourself from me were you?" Every word the raven spoke was dripping with disgust and all were marked by the trademark smirk that Naruto hated so much.

There was a moment of heavy silence, before: "Fine. But don't expect me to come back. I know you Sa- …teme!"

Naruto turned around and walked back towards the main road, but as he did he couldn't resist one last jab. "Have fun Sasuke. Just you and the ghosts, and the memories. With Itachi watching you every step of the way."

Naruto waited to hear the muffled scream of frustration, but none came. Perplexed as to why this comment hadn't sent the raven frothing at the mouth, he turned around. There was no one there. The mansion was completely silent. Naruto turned a full 360 degrees, scanning the trees for any sign of the Uchiha, who had disconcertingly disappeared.

THWACK!

And then there was black.


	7. For the second time

Chapter 6

For the second time that day, Naruto's head was pounding and he found himself lying in the middle of the floor. 'This is becomng a bad habit', he mused, the thought coming accompanied with a loud groan. Forcing his eyes open, he pushed himself upright, only to be forced down again with considerable force. His eyes focused on a slender pale hand pressing against his toned chest. Wait…where was his shirt?!

"In the washing machine, Naruto" drawled a certain voice. One that brought doom and immense pain with it.

'Oh crap.'

"Heh heh, well then, I don't REALLY need it, so I'll just be…"

"So you're not going to ask as to why you're not dead yet?"

"Should I?", squeaked the ninja in question.

"Why yes Naruto-kun. I want you to know how you're going to suffer."

A pale face loomed from out of the darkness, red eyes glinting and a manic grin firmly in place, scarily distorting otherwise handsome features. Slowly, the terrible figure drew a hand out from where it had been from behind his back, long fingers clutching a hideously purple, feather.

Naruto squealed in absolute terror, as he realised the implications of Sasuke with a feather.

"No. Sasuke, please, d-don't…."

"And deny me my revenge? You must be dreaming…"

"AAAAHHH!!!", Naruto bolted from a restless slumber with a cry loud enough to wake the dead. Iruka turned from where he was making tea at the kitchen counter, to cast a glance towards his partner, Kakashi, who had his head in some deeply perverted book. "Naruto's up."

"You don't say."

Sighing exasperatedly, the school teacher put down the kettle, stiffened his resolve and walked towards Naruto's room.

Iruka and the blonde ninja went way back. From the very moment Naruto had been brought into the academy, Iruka, then just a genin himself, had been a father to him. So it was only natural, in Naruto's opinion, for him to have his own room in Iruka's apartment. It was somewhere Naruto had visited frequently during his time with team seven, when his facade was just too hard to support anymore, when Sasuke was pushing him just too far, when the world was just too much to bear. Iruka reminisced at how many times he had stumbled into his apartment, worn out after night patrol, or an evening with Kakashi, to find the blonde boy curled up on the couch, snoring softly.

Sighing lightly, Iruka pushed open the wooden screen, to find Naruto sitting in the middle of a pile of blankets, sweating and evidently terrified. The blonde's eyes were still closed, so Iruka leant over and tapped him gently on the shoulder.

Naruto's eyes flew open with another scream. "AAAHH!!"

"Naruto.."

"AAAHHH!!!"

"Naru-"

"AAAHHH!!!"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO, STOP SCREAMING AND LISTEN TO YOUR TEACHER!"

Naruto immediately fell silent. "Oh…. Hi Iruka-sensei!"

"Hello Naruto", said Iruka wearily.

"Umm…what am I doing in you apartment?"

"I was hoping you would provide me with the answer to that."

Throwing tanned arms behind his head, Naruto leant back against the headboard, "Sorry, but I'm clueless".

"Well then…I think…Naruto?" Iruka paused abruptly as he saw his former student's face scrunch up in pain and a hand fly to his forehead.

"Man, my head."

"What? What's wrong with your head?"

'Oh great', thought Naruto, now Iruka was going to do his all famous "mother hen" act.

"Nothiiinngg, ka-san, just a little…uhn…twinge is all!", he said cheerfully, but Iruka was not fooled for one second. Teachers have some kind of incredible ability for detecting lies. It was almost un-nerving.

"Let me see".

"Nuh-uh" was the moody reply.

"Now."

Grudgingly, Naruto removed his tanned hand, revealing a large purple bruise.

"Oh my God Naruto, what HAVE you been doing?"


	8. Deep conversations

Chapter 7

Iruka was practically twitching by this point. It was all too familiar to him. Naruto coming home with various bruises and scratches, most often inflicted by spiteful villagers, or in more recent years…

"Was it Sasuke? Did you two have another fight?"

There was no reply. "Oh Naruto, please don't tell me that…you two were getting on so well, not another fight…"

"Well it's not my fault he's such an angsty bastard!" shouted the blonde, mellow voice rising with anger. "I'm just trying got be a good friend to the guy! But there's never anything! I never get anything back! Just a grunt and…and…"

"Naru", said Iruka affectionately, "I know that you wanted something more than friendship from Sasuke for a long time , but-"

"This isn't about that! This is about my…my…", Naruto bit his lip and shook his head fiercely, "my best friend being a complete and utter ass-ho-"

"Naruto!"

"Sorry sensei, but he is, ne?! He can't even make a coherent sentence, or at least not one without an insult! I might as well have conversations with a brick wall!"

Iruka decided not to comment on the fact that Naruto probably WOULD have a conversation with a brick wall, and opted for 'caring and understanding' instead.

"Naruto, Sasuke has been this way since he was eight years old-"

"Which just proves he can't get over the past!"

" Since he was eight, since when you were in school together. It's just who he is. You know and understand Sasuke better than anyone else I know. You can understand what those mumbles and grunts mean. I never can! He's worse than Kakashi!"

"Hey! I heard that you ungrateful shinobi! No more snuggling!", came a voice from down the hall, causing Iruka to blush an adorable shade of deep pink, and Naruto to laugh weakly. He would give anything to have what Kakashi and Iruka had.

"Damn Jounin and their amazing hearing", mumbled the chuunin teacher, bringing out another of Naruto's sunny laughs.

"Guess we didn't realise how loud we were talking huh, sensei?"

"I guess not Naruto. Now I really think we should talk about…", but the boy had already lain his head against the pillow, and fallen asleep, blonde mop covering his closed eyes. Smoothing a stray curl back from the young ninja's forehead, Iruka wondered how he did it. Just lay down and fell asleep in an instant, all his troubles stored away in some far corner of his mind. And he had so many. It had killed Iruka, Naruto's own teacher and trusted confidante, to keep his knowledge of the Kyuubi from him. To know why all the villagers hated him and keep it from him. Naruto still presumed his old teacher didn't know, and that hurt Iruka even more, that Naruto hadn't told him, even if he knew anyway. Iruka continued to stroke Naruto's unruly blonde hair as he slept, before he heard footsteps and heard someone enter the room.

"C'mon Iruka. Let's go and get something to eat."

"The tea?"

"Cold."

"Oh. I…"

"Won't worry about it, and will come get some food with the very hungry love of your life, ok?"

Iruka smiled and nodded, "Ok."


	9. Trees are not to be used as weapons

Chapter 8

Sasuke shifted restlessly on the branch, trying to get a more comfortable position. Like that was possible on a branch, but Sasuke was not one to admit defeat. Crouching down, he took a firm grip on the branch, and carefully swung his body over the side, letting his hands slide with him, till he was hanging from underneath. Gathering a small amount of chakra at his feet, he released the branch and swung his sandal clad feet upward. They hit the branch with a small thump and released a tiny puff of white smoke. He hated to admit it, but Gaara's preferred position was definitely comfortable. His black hair was hanging away from his pale face, making him feel oddly exposed, but the light evening breeze was pleasant. Hanging this way, his face was now turned towards the open window, where he could hear the sounds of a murmured conversation.

"-love of your life, ok?"

"Ok."

Sasuke frowned. That sounded like Kakashi. What was he doing at Iruka's? Still frowning, the youngest Uchiha decided it wasn't important at the moment. Teachers visited each other, right? Even if the conversation seemed to be related to…Sasuke swallowed hard and pushed any such thought to the back of his mind. He was only here because of that obstinate voice in the back of his mind. That was the only reason. Watching Naruto's chest rise and fall in the night, Sasuke recalled his inner conversation:

_That was completely unnecessary._

He mentioned him. When he knows…

_Knows what? You never talked to him about it. Anyway, it's no excuse to rip up a perfectly good tree._

He still knows!

_Of course._

Don't patronise me.

_Or what?__ You can't kill me as you do all your other problems you know_.

"Why would that be?", said Sasuke, gathering Chidori in his hand.

It was at this point Chouji passed by on the way to the springs, only to hear Sasuke speaking in low menacing tones and the unmistakable crackle of a Chidori being summoned. Unshaken, Chouji peered over the wall of the mansion, expecting to find some hazardous enemy, or another homicidal murderer on whom Sasuke was planning to exact his bloody revenge. All the chubby nin did see, was Sasuke, sitting in a tree holding a crackling Chidori, and Naruto lying sprawled on the ground next to a branch of said tree, with blood leaking from his head. Chouji rolled his eyes and jumped back down from the wall. He was half expecting to find something interesting.

_Because I am an undeniable part of you, __Sasu-chan_

Sasuke hurled the Chidori at the neighbours cat.

_You should learn to control that temper._

"Fine! If you are so intelligent, what do you suggest we do with the blonde dobe lying on our drive?", snapped Sasuke, before he realised two things, 1) He had just referred to himself and the voice as "we"

2) He was most vocal with an imaginary voice in his head

,and promptly ignored the voice completely.


	10. Uchihas have brilliant balance

Chapter 10

He was back again, and he regretted it.

Uchiha Sasuke was, once again, hanging outside Naruto's window. Upside down. For reasons unknown, or at least not ones the stony shinobi wanted to admit, even to himself. Not that there was anything to admit. No.

As the young ninja watched from his hiding place in the trees (it wasn't that Sasuke needed to hide, he just felt more comfortable that way), he happened to over hear a conversation between Iruka and Naruto. Completely by accident, he happened to hear Iruka saying that he had to leave for a mission, and would be away for two weeks. In the meantime, someone would be coming to watch over the blonde. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at Naruto's loudly voiced protests, though his brow did furrow at the words, 'you're not well enough'. What was wrong with the dobe? Surely he couldn't have damaged him all that badly? Not that Sasuke was even slightly concerned, merely curious at this newest idiotic downfall of his greatest rival/best friend.

What did cause Sasuke to listen up (not nearly loose his footing and fall out of the tree) were the words, "The only shinobi available are Kankorou, Neji, Lee and Sasuke. Any of them catch your eye?"

Inside the room, Naruto grimaced. He barely knew Kankorou, Neji was well...Neji, Lee was the last thing to be kept contained in one apartment for 2 weeks and Sasuke...

"Sasuke is the one responsible for this massive lump, so he is definitely not coming!"

Sasuke's heart didn't drop.

"But Sasuke is one of the most experienced ninja on our pay lists and-"

"Kami, sensei, it's not like I'm dying, I just need someone to make me ramen. I'm really fine."

Sasuke could hear the school teacher's grumbled complaints, but he knew that Naruto wouldn't be dissuaded once his mind was made up. There was a brief silence before Naruto said, "Neji-kun", and then Sasuke really did fall out of the tree.

* * *

The crash resonated throughout most of Konoha, but by the time anyone had had enough time to register it, Sasuke was gone. As was Iruka's tea, which he had dropped when he heard the noise, and was now soaking into the carpet. Naruto looked at it disdainfully, having barely registered the crashing sound right outside his window. He was too pre-occupied with who he would be spending the next two weeks with. Lee was definitely not going to happen, not over his dead body, he thought, face scrunched up in a pained expression as he imagined Lee prancing round the house in a pink apron, making ramen. No, definitely not going to happen.

That left Kankorou and Neji. Naruto decided that he would definitely rather be in a house with someone he at least vaguely knew. Nodding his head, Naruto said again, "Neji, it'll be a good opportunity to get to know the guy." Iruka mmhhmed distractedly as he picked up bits of china from the floor, saying that he would phone his house as soon as possible. Naruto nodded again, leaning back into the pillows. Neji it was then.


	11. Dancing Peacocks

Way, longer chappie this time everybody! I haven't really introduced myself or the story before properly, so I'll do it now! I'm Ema-chan, part of Taionari, as its a shared account, and I love all reviewers. So chocolate muffins and pocky go to Roxtrox 7, marufu-chan and Kudou Kazahaya (which I think is a very cool name, by the way). None to anyone else because you didn't review! Shame! Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 11

Sasuke ran into his room, and locked all possible entrances. Then realised he had effectively left Naruto, however much he obviously hated the dobe, in the company of the Hyuuga for 2 weeks, who he hated even more, and ran back out again. Or tried to, but couldn't as the door was bolted shut. He unlocked it, and then ran, realised just what on earth he was doing, and walked sedately to Iruka's.

* * *

Naruto was swinging his legs idly as he sat on the edge of the bed, watching Iruka hurriedly packing things, saying "I know" in a monotone voice at intervals to satisfy Iruka's mother henning, even though he wasn't really listening. 

"And you know where the-"

"I know."

"You will remember to-"

"I know."

"There are 3 packs of-"

"I know."

Iruka sighed, agitated. "There are 5 hippos and a dancing peacock in the bathroom."

"I know."

"Wait...What?!"

The Chounin grinned smugly. "I knew you weren't listening."

"I was!"

Iruka raised his eyebrows, so like Naruto, deny it even though it's obvious. If at first you don't succeed, cheat, then lie. Even so, Iruka couldn't help but feel very affectionately toward the feisty blonde. "Look after yourself, okay Naru?"

"Yeah, yeah, I KNOW!"

Silence. "That wasn't what you said was it?"

"No.", replied Iruka simply, before ruffling Naruto's hair and walking out the door, pack slung over his shoulder. "See you in two weeks, have a good time with Hyuuga-kun!"

And with that he was gone.

Naruto sighed, and turned back to the welcoming pillows and comforter. Kakashi had moved back down to his own apartment to give the two boys some "privacy". His insides squirmed uneasily, what had he meant by that? The thought was just...creepy. The blonde sighed and laid his messy head down on the suddenly very soft pillows, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

While he slept, there were several knocks at the door, and impatient yells of "Dobe! Open up already!". Of course , Sasuke had a perfectly reasonable excuse as to how he knew that Naruto was not in his own home, he just hadn't thought of one yet. Not that he had been hanging outside the window most evenings. After several more minutes of knocking and name calling, his throat was dry, and Sasuke reluctantly admitted defeat. More logical to come back later - when the idiot was actually in. Turning on his heel, and stalking off down the corridor, blissfully unaware that at that moment, he was the one haunting a certain blonde's dreams.

* * *

Naruto hated those dreams. Every night. Every night he relived it, painful, teasing memories. And he hated it. Hated that even now, even when teme was back home, Sasuke was dictating his life. In fact, it was probably worse now that Naruto had to see him every day, work with him, had to share a tent with him on missions. Grimacing, Naruto clambered out of bed, before the all too common feeling of nausea overcame him, and he had to run to the bathroom to throw up. "Aww, again! Man...", grumbled Konoha's future Hokage. Stumbling back to his bed, he just about to happily drop off again, until some evil person had the nerve to bang on the door. Cursing under his breath, Naruto forced himself to get up, and made his way to the front door. 

"Yes?", he asked curtly, upon opening it.

"Uzumaki, I'm here to look after you for two-", Neji's voice started to say. Naruto glanced up sharply, wondering why he had paused so suddenly. Neji's eyes were focused somewhere on Naruto's midrift, eyes wide and mouth agape. 'The hell?'


	12. Byagukan is a wonderful thing

So its all clear, we start off with Neji's thoughts, kay?

Chapter 12

'The hell?'

"Umm, Neji-kun?"

No reaction.

"Neji-kun?"

'What the HELL?' repeated Neji. _You know what this is_, squeed inner Neji hysterically, _MAN BABIES!!!!!_

Neji then wasted no time in passing out on Iruka's hallway floor. 'Why does everyone keep doing that around me?', thought Naruto as he stared down at the unconscious Hyuuga, pondering on how best to remove from his spot blocking anyone going in or out of the apartment. The blonde knew it was a blatant fire hazard, but so was having Sasuke around, so he decided that he couldn't be bothered, and went to make some tea.

* * *

Sasuke was brooding. As usual. But today he was brooding about something other than homicidal urges and weasels. Something was bothering the raven. Not just a niggling annoyance, normally in the form of Naruto or Sakura, but something _important._

What to do about the revival of his clan. Nearly 20 years of his life had passed, and there were no younger, triple Sharingan possessing versions of him running about the Uchiha ghost town. Not that Sasuke really liked children, he could easily hand the mothering responsibilities over to his partner, but the question was, who was that to be? Of course, there was a wide range of girls fawning over Sasuke on a daily basis, but Sasuke felt he needed his space, and knew that, if he was to pick any one of the fangirls, it would lead to him having no peace, no money, and very angry, most likely very violent (if Sakura was anything to go by) horde of young shinobi (because she had to be a shinobi) on his tail, and Sasuke doubted he would have the energy to dispose of all of them with his children on the way. It would be a bad example.

So it seemed that the Uchiha, for once, completely stuck. In limbo, as one may like to call it. Not that he would allow anyone to know that. He had a reputation to keep up. One already tarnished. Sasuke grimaced as he remembered the events of the past week. Nosebleed, black out, shirt, tree, obsessively, no NOT obsessively, watching the dobe of all people that should deserve his attention, falling out of another tree, locking himself in and to round itself off, a nice door to Sasuke, Sasuke to door, yelling match. Not that the door replied. They were frustrating like that.

And, it was all Naruto's fault.

Neji slowly came to, wondering what on earth had happened. He had had the most disturbing dream, that Naruto was... Neji shook his head forcibly, and picking up his remaining dignity, got up to go to Iruka's. Only to realise he was already there. Lying in the doorway. Confused, Neji elegantly straightened his back, put a hand on his weapons pouch, and advanced toward the kitchen, where he could hear the sounds of someone bustling around.

Someone with a mop of blonde hair, as it seemed. Neji sighed lightly, relived that his charge was in no danger. Upon hearing Neji's small sigh, Naruto's head jerked up, tanned hands holding two cups of tea. "Hey Neji!", he said brightly, "good to see you off the floor."

"I made tea".

'But didn't bother to pick me up off the floor', thought Neji bitterly, but looking up he saw Naruto standing directly in front of him, sunny smile in place, holding out a cup of green tea. Smiling slightly, Neji reached down to take it. "Thanks." As he took the small cup, his white eyes couldn't help but drift to Naruto's stomach once more. 'Oh My God', he thought desperately, 'it wasn't a dream?! True enough, Neji could just make out two small shapes nestled safely under the ninja's ribs, surrouned by a small liquid filled sack.

Neji dropped his tea.

"Neji!", yelped Naruto, taking a flying leap backward. 'Does everyone spill tea in this apartment?'

"G-Gomen, Naruto-san, I just, ahh...", Neji trailed off, cheeks flushed and eyes glued to Naruto's stomach as one of the small shapes moved slightly.

"What is it Neji? You're not yourself, I would say you're the one needing to be looked after!", Naruto said, shaking his head and laughing slightly. When Neji didn't reply, the blnde ninja decided to take the incentive. "I'm just going out to get some ramen okay, Neji.", he said very slowly, dragging out each syllable. "I will be back soon." Putting on his black sandals, Naruto turned and walked out the door, leaving Neji gawping at him, still able to see the faint outline of the shapes through Naruto's back.

'Oh crap.'


	13. Going shopping

The unlucky chapter??? Maybe for our dear Naru-chan...

Chapter 13

Hyuuga Hinata: quiet, demure, patient, kind, caring. All words to describe the younger of the clan, but not on this particular day. "Kami, just how much does Kiba eat?!" exclaimed Hinata, angrily glancing down at the shopping list as she grabbed packets from the shelves. "And why does it all have to be junk?! I haven't seen him eat a single vegetable! He's going to suffer from malnutrition then, try pull off some complex jutsu, and...and...DIE!" This last comment drew a couple of worried glances from fellow shoppers, unused to seeing a Hyuuga so red in the face, even this one who had a history of becoming red as a beetroot around some certain shinobi, even if she was going out with Kiba now.

Determined to save Kiba from his own junk food consuming self, Hinata strode purposefully toward the vegetable section, which was at the front of the shop, only to run into someone's stomach. Her pale eyes softened as she saw the two tiny humans curled up together, almost like they were sleeping. 'No worries about boyfriends' eating habits yet then, huh?', she thought, mouth quirking up at the corners, as she took a step back. "Sorry miss, didn't mean to walk into you, guess I wasn't looking where I was going!", she said, losing the normal stutter in the moment of tranquillity. Soon to be broken by the words, "Hey Hinata, I know I like gardening , but that's no reason to call me a girl!" Hinata's face froze in place. 'Naruto?!'

"Hey, Hinata. Hellooo? Anyone in there?" Knowing she was acting very out of character, Hinata attempted to piece together a sentence. "Umm, hi, Naruto-kun?"

"There we go! So what's up, haven't seen you in a while. How's Kiba?", said Naruto, waggling his eyebrows, apparently having forgotten the 'miss' comment from earlier.

"Uh, f-fine. And uh, how are..."Hinata glanced down one more time just to check," uh, you?"

"M'good. Iruka's got your cousin to in to look after me for a bit though, and I'm too tired to complain", replied the blonde, yawning hugely to emphasise the point. 'Cousin?', thought the dark haired female, 'Neji?' She looked down at Naruto's stomach once more. 'Neji?!'

"Is he at the apartment now, Naruto?", Hinata asked sweetly, through gritted teeth.

"Um, yeah, but why-"

"I'll be seeing you Naruto, nice to catch up!"

Running through the shop door, Hinata's unpaid for shopping set off a chorus of alarms which she quickly silenced. Blowing things up always made her feel better.

* * *

Neji paced round the flat, mind whirring. 'Babies, Naruto has _babies_two babies', he thought again and again, with a small, suppressed voice in the back of his head saying, 'And they're not mine!' The thing was, did Naruto KNOW he had said babies. Neji knew that Naruto often acted oblivious even if he wasn't, but this time Neji just had that niggling feeling that Naruto was genuinely clueless. There was also the point that it should be impossible for Naruto to actually have babies inside him to start with. Where had the womb come from? How was he going to give birth? And who the hell was the father?

"Neji!" The Hyuuga spun round, to come face to face with a shorter, female version of himself. "Hinata?"

"Yes, hello, but I didn't come here for chit chat, what I wanted to know, cousin dearest, was, how did you get Naruto pregnant?!"

"Hinata I didn't-"

"Oh, of COURSE, you didn't Neji!"

"No I really didn't!"

"Don't lie! ...Wait, you didn't?"

Neji sighed heavily, "Hinata, it's hardly like you to jump to such conclusions. Of course not. But, as we are both possessors of the Byagukan , I am very aware of the Naruto's pregnancy. The question which bothers me however, is –", Neji swallowed loudly, "how." It came out in a much smaller voice then intended. Hinata looked at him doubtfully, but decided to take his word. "I don't know how. But I want to know who!" At this Hinata giggled girlishly, cheeks a faint pink. Neji was shocked. 'Are they all like this?' he thought dully, watching Hinata cover her mouth with two pale hands as she giggled uncontrollably. Raising a thin eyebrow, Neji sat down on the sofa, waiting for Hinata to compose herself.

Several minutes later Hinata had calmed down somewhat. "So", she said breathlessly, "when are you going to break the news?" Neji paused in mid preen. "Me? I thought it was um, you know, the women that did this sort of thing. Had pregnant mother get-togethers and stuff...", Neji trailed off helplessly. Hinata was staring at him with eyebrows raised from across the table. 'He really is quite pathetic', she thought, in the fondest way possible.

"Alright then, but if you're going to be awkward, leave." Neji got up very quickly, bid his thanks to Hinata, and left just as quickly.

* * *

Naruto headed slowly back to the apartment, weighed down with several bags of "necessities" for 2 weeks with Neji. Rented movies, ramen, CDs, ramen, scrolls, coffee, ramen, more coffee and, of course, ramen. Only to see the Hyuuga sprinting in the opposite direction. Naruto frowned after him for a couple of seconds then, decided he couldn't be bothered and walked up the flight of steps leading to Iruka's apartment. He spent a couple of minutes searching his fluorescent pants for his keys and then entered, dumping his bags in the hall.

Hinata was sitting at his kitchen table, smiling sweetly."Um, hi?", suggested Naruto weakly. Were all Hyuugas so unpredictable? "Hey Naruto, come sit down." Not knowing what else to do, the blonde complied. "How are you feeling Naru?"

'Naru? What's up?', he thought, before replying, "Uh, fine, I guess. You?"

"Good, but Naruto there is something we need to talk about."

"What would that be?", asked the shinobi warily. "Naruto, why did Iruka want Neji to look after you?"

"Well, you know what Iruka-sensei's like Hinata, mother hen", came the reply, accompanied by a feeble laugh.

"Naruto.", said Hinata sternly. Naruto sighed, he knew he could trust the small Hyuuga, but he didn't like admitting things like this to people. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"You've been feeling sick every morning haven't you?"

Naruto nodded his blonde head silently.

"And have just felt really tired all the time, always hungry?"

Another nod.

Hinata leant forwards slowly, taking Naruto's hands in her small ones. "Naruto", she said softly, "you're pregnant".

Uchiha Sasuke fell out of a tree.


	14. Tea

Woo! We're back everyone! Sorry for the wait, I had to plan this out well coz it's quite a pivotal chapter, but did anyone catch 'The adventures of Neji-kun'? It's a filler I did, which connects into this story and might make a few minor details make a bit more sense to you all, so I advise you go read it first. Kay kay, enjoy the chapter! (Warning: bad language will follow)

Chapter 14

Uchiha Sasuke fell out of a tree.

Hard.

On his backside.

Vey elegant.

For a father to be.

This thought triggered a string of thoughts previously disconnected from Sasuke's brain after the fall.

"Ahh! Fucking Kami what the Hell?!"

There, now he felt better. Now let's just examine the situation. With calm and intelligence.

"Fuck! I mean, no, no! Not that! Hell! It's not me! It can't be!"

Okay, that may have been a necessary outburst.

"Ahhhh!"

Sasuke kicked himself. This was just getting ridiculous. The raven promptly grabbed both knees and curled up into the fetal position, eyes shut tightly, with his back pressed up hard to the trunk of the tree. He didn't have to deal wit this particular problem at the moment. There were many, many others he could be dealing with. Such as Itachi. He felt better already. Shakily Sasuke stood up, adjusted his shirt, and walked away from the tree, taking the main street down through the middle of Konoha.

As he passed the office tower of Tsunade, Tenten and Neji emerged from the doorway, Neji weakly holding onto Tenten's arm, but both stopped short when their gaze fell on the Uchiha.

Moments passed, before Neji slowly detached himself from the brunette, flicked a strand of hair over his shoulder, and stared blankly at the raven. "Uchiha...why are you sucking your thumb?"

Sasuke remained still and silent as his brain ticked round slowly. Ah yes, he had forgotten to do that one thing. Slowly, Sasuke removed his thumb from his mouth and stared at it for a minute or two, as if wondering how it had got there. Very cautiously, the Uchiha bent one arm backward to search his back pocket, checking that his safety blanket was, indeed, at home.

Once he was satisfied, Sasuke looked up, stuck his hands in his pockets and continued to slouch down the street as if all was well. Tenten grabbed him by the back of the collar. "He's coming too."

* * *

Naruto stared at Hinata blankly. Minutes passed. And the blonde burst out laughing.

Hinata looked slightly miffed.

"Ahahahha!! No way, Hyuuga Hinata making perverted jokes. I must be dreaming, did I eat some bad ramen or something? ", Naruto wheezed slightly as he regained his breath. Hinata waited patiently, and said.

"Naruto you're over-reacting, and yes you are pregnant. I can SEE the babies."

A blank stare was her only answer. "Okaaay, Hina, might this be taking it a bit too far. I mean, pretending to be able to see my man babies is just a little freaky..."

Naruto paused. Looked at Hinata, looked at his stomach looked at Hinata again.

'Oh dear Kami, Byagukan.'

Of course, these mildly coherent thoughts never had a chance to be heard by anyone other than Naruto and the demon residing inside him, who was finding it very funny, because at that moment Tenten burst in through the door, dragging Neji and a very bedraggled Sasuke behind her.

"Oh, there you are Hinata! Sorry if I was interrupting anything", she added with a wink, seeing Hinata still gently holding Naruto's hand in hers.

The two stared at the brunette blankly, got the gist and jerked apart. Well, Hinata did. Naruto fell off his chair and remained on the floor, eyes open but not seeing.

Neji looked at the pale girl questioningly. Hinata nodded. "Yes. I think he's in shock, it's all a lot to take on board."

Tenten was now even more confused. Firstly Hinata had just said a whole sentence without stuttering or even blushing, secondly, she and Neji seemed to have some sort of telepathy going on, and thirdly Naruto was being quiet. Very quiet. Almost unnaturally so.

"Um, I am missing something?"

* * *

45 minutes later, Tenten was staring down sadly at the cup of cold tea in front of her. Neji had somehow managed to escape, again, deciding to risk the horrors of the outside world over the uncomfortable conversation that followed. Hinata had gone to fix more tea for the injured parties. Naruto was still lying spread-eagled on the floor, eyes closed. And Sasuke had refused to come out of the bathroom the whole time.

'So', thought Tenten to herself,' Naruto is pregnant' The words played themselves over an over in her mind as she tried to absorb the new knowledge, all thoughts of going home to clean off the sweat and grime of the mission forgotten.

Suddenly, she stood up, knocking the tea cup to the floor, causing Hinata to frown disapprovingly as she re entered the room. "Naruto?" she questioned, wary of the outcomes of what she was planning to ask, "have you slept with anyone recently?"

For some reason, this caused the Kyuubi to laugh raucously inside Naruto's head, making him sit up and take notice. "No.", was the stony reply. But the brunette still refused to stand down. "Are you sure?"

"Yes", replied the blonde icily, tones so unfamiliar to all there. "Now could you all please leave? Hinata, thank you. Tenten...go take a shower. I want to be alone right now."

"Naruto-"

"Please, Hinata. Go check that Neji hasn't killed himself or something."

"Hai", replied both girls and retreated slowly to the door.

"Naruto", said the Hyuuga girl softly as she exited, "please, just come to me if you need-"

"I know. Ja ne, Hina-chan."

The door clicked shut, leaving the apartment smothered in silence. Naruto poked his stomach, lifting his shirt to see. It looked perfectly normal, flat, toned, with the seal decorating most of his midrift. A thought came to him suddenly, only to be wiped aside by the voice of Kyuubi growling, "They will remain unaffected by my presence, and I have no desire to harm them", from inside the cage holding him captive. Naruto squinted up at the great beast, "You? Having no desire to harm something?"

"They are my container's kits, and therefore demand some respect."

The blonde sighed, breath ruffling his fringe. "Are they really there, Kyuubi?" The fox terminology was now familiar to him.

There was a brief silence, as Naruto felt Kyuubi cast chakra round the body, searching.

"Yes."

"Two? Like Hinata said?"

"The Hyuuga are wise. The girl was right, twins."

"Twins", murmured the blonde silently, before starting up, eyes fierce with anger. "But I didn't ask for this! I'm not ready for children! I'm at the top of my game. I'm a guy for crying out loud!"

Naruto sank to his knees once again, "I don't want-not now..." His voice was thick with suppressed tears, "I don't even know who it was! I could have been raped for all I know! Why...why..." Tears were flowing down his face, leaving glistening, silvery trails. "I can't take care of them! I haven't got anybody! N-No one..."

It was too much. He couldn't hear Naruto speak like that. It wasn't the strong, laugh in your face, loud mouthed blonde he knew. The Naruto he grew up with, laughed with, fought with, ran away from, only to return to him once again. 'I've hurt him too many times', thought Sasuke, hand on the door knob, trembling slightly. One part of his mind was screaming at him to turn around and go home, it was nothing to do with him, but Sasuke knew it was. 'I have to take responsibility...'

'No you don't!', screamed the panicked voice in Sasuke's head. "Yes, I do", said the raven out loud. "I'm not a coward." Opening and closing the door quickly, so he couldn't change his mind (not that an Uchiha would), he strode over to Naruto, knelt down, and took the sobbing boy in his arms, stroking his wild hair.

They stayed like that for a while, the voice in Sasuke's mind smiling happily.


	15. Reunited

Well, hello everyone. Next chapter, but before we begin I have some comments to make regarding flamers. If you do not like the story do not read it, don't flame for the sake of it because that's just retarded. I am definitely open to constructive (note the constructive) criticism, it helps me to improve my writing, as does praise (hint hint) and gives you all some slightly better rubbish to read, flaming is pointless and I will not hesitate to be mean if you are mean to me. Right, I'm glad that's sorted, onward!

Chapter 15

Sakura swung her pale legs back and forth, fiddling with a loose strand of pale rose coloured hair as she sat outside Tsunade's office. She had been camping outside the Hokage's meeting room for what felt like weeks, and the plastic chair was doing nothing for her back. However, Sakura was sure it would be worth it, honestly, who else would sit patiently with no one to talk to apart from the caretaker who did nightshifts, all to get the love of her life desperately needed medical attention from the best medic nin in Konoha? No other girl other than herself, Haruno Sakura, the future Mrs Uchiha and mother of the gorgeous raven's children. Sakura smirked to herself at this thought. 'One day Sasuke-kun, you will be mine...'

* * *

Naruto stared at Sasuke. Sasuke stared at Naruto, fingers still intertwined with the blonde's, and the shinobi's head resting gently on his chest, sitting in the Uchiha's lap. Both took time to take in the scene, before their eyes connected once again and they jumped away from each other, resulting in Naruto falling flat on his back and Sasuke attempting to lean casually against the nearest wall, only to find there wasn't one, as they were standing in the middle of the living room. He settled for blank expression and crossed arms instead.

A tentative voice suddenly said, "Did you hear?"

Sasuke turned around, to see Naruto sitting cross legged, blonde hair covering his eyes and blushing profusely, the track of tears still visible on his face, though he hastily wiped them away. 'He looks quite adorable like that', thought Sasuke to himself, before he realised what he said and scowled angrily.

"Heard what?", growled the raven.

Naruto smirked, but it was without humour. "So I am to presume that the almighty and stoic Uchiha suddenly had the irresistible urge to hug me?"

Sasuke paused, that was a lot of long words for the blonde, and he also was not expecting Naruto to push the subject.

The silence continued, until the blonde grew impatient. "Well?"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, noticing that his face was no longer flushed with embarrassment, but with anger.

'Mood swings...'

"Well? Dammit, where are all your sarcastic comments now?"

The raven stared blankly, not quite knowing what to do, but then again, he shouldn't care. Continuing to scowl, the Uchiha replied, "I don't know what you're talking about, it must be you're over reactive imagination do-"

That was when the fist smacked him straight across the face.

* * *

"Do you think Sasuke and Naruto are all right?", questioned Neji softly as Hinata poured him some green tea, the cups clinking together.

"I'm sure of it, Neji-san. But...y-you do know?"

Neji nodded silently. "Unfortunately."

Hinata nodded in return, placing a gentle hand on her cousin's shoulder. "They will be happy together, I'm sure, given time."

Neji raised his eyes slowly to meet Hinata's equally pale ones, searching. All he could see was earnest belief, and the glimmer of hope that he would see so often there.

"Good."

* * *

Sasuke staggered backwards, hands fumbling for grip on the smooth walls. He could hear Naruto's harsh breathing, but didn't look up till his hands met the coffee table and gripped down hard, aiming an angry kick at the source of his inner turmoil. It was blocked by a tanned hand, as Naruto's other fist came up to smack him hard under his chin, knocking him clean off the ground.

Twisting round in mid-air, Sasuke flipped over to land on his two feet, hands instinctively coming up to block the forth coming attacks. None came. The blonde was once again kneeling on the floor, head in his hands. The raven hesitantly took a step forward, but Naruto's head snapped up at the faint sound, cerulean eyes clouded with restrained tears, and teeth clenched, his long canines bared as he growled lowly. "Get out."

_You should tell him, you owe him that much..._, prompted the voice residing in Sasuke's mind, _go on_

Swallowing his Uchiha pride, Sasuke stepped forward again. "Narut-"

"Out!"

"Damn, since when were you deaf?!", hollered Naruto. "Get out, or I will make you!"

The Uchiha smirked, "In your state I hardly think you could."

He knew the words had been a mistake the second they left his mouth.

Sasuke was once again, reunited with his best friend, the tree.

* * *

Kakashi hummed happily under his breath as he strolled along the avenue. He had just blackmailed Jiraiya into giving him the mock up of the latest Icha Icha Paradise novella. Blackmail always gave him that warm fuzzy feeling. Who would have guessed Jiraiya played peeping Tom in the womens' bath house? Kakashi actually, along with every other person who had the misfortune to encounter the perverted Sennin. But that wouldn't stop the onslaught of attacks Jiraiya was bound to receive, should the information get loose.

Kakashi closed his eyes and smiled cheerfully. He knew Iruka wouldn't approve, but Iruka wasn't here to disapprove, so what did it matter. The cute brunette never need know. 'Speaking of Iruka', thought the jounin, 'I should go check up on Naruto'

"And Sasuke", sniggered Kakashi out loud, for he knew that the Uchiha would be watching over the blonde as long as he was bed ridden, then deny it later. Sasuke in denial was fun.

"What about Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei?"

The silver haired ninja span around, Sakura was getting good at that. He knew she didn't approve of the 'books' either and was suddenly glad he hadn't started to read it yet.

"Mah, don't do that Sakura. I was just going to check up on him and Naruto."

"Naruto? Why would they be together? Sasuke hates him.", said the pink haired girl, a hint of smugness tainting her words.

Kakashi gazed at her wonderingly. How was she so oblivious? Coughing lightly, the jounin decided to move the conversation in a different direction.

"So, where have you been Sakura, haven't seen you around for a while."

"Oh...I was waiting for Tsunade, but um, she's not here."

"Sakura, she's been gone for two weeks. Why didn't you reali-"

"I know! But Sasuke needed urgent medical attention!"

"Why what happened?", asked Kakashi, raising one slim silver eyebrow.

The young girl didn't have a chance to answer , because the raven in question had just landed at her feet.


	16. The pain that is doctors

Right apologies first. I am so sorry. I was away doing watersports in France for a week (do you know just how aggrevating sand is? I do. Extremely) then my word processor expired so I'm having to be very geeky and trick my lap top into letting me type. I am deeply ashamed of my inner nerd. It sits in the corner and picks at its braces, not that I have braces anymore. Hurrah, I got them off about 2 years ago. Before I started writing anyway.

I also need to provide you with some fore warning this time. From the 19th of July (Thursday) I shall be away in Crete for deux weeks, then I get back, unpack, repack and go off to Lincolnshire for RAF camp for 10 days. Please don't hate me. Just read the chapter and be happy. A good trick to feel better is imagine my miserable self having to do drill and wear a beret and jack ups. Better now? Yes, good good, now read the chapter...

Notes: _this _Sasu's inner voice 'this' Sasuke's own thoughts

Chapter 16

"Sasuke!!!", screeched the pink haired girl, suddenly clasping her hands in front of her and dropping to her knees.

"Sasuke, can you hear me?"

There was no reply from the motionless figure beneath her, and while the black haired ninja was perfectly aware of Sakura's immense distress at seeing him fly from a high storey buliding to the floor, he was merely choosing to ignore it. Less stress.

Kakashi had happily whipped out a camera phone and was recording the whole incident.

Sakura continued to repeat Sasuke's name, even going so far as to place her ear against his muscled chest in an attempt to verify the fact that he was, in fact, still alive. It was after the rapturous screech of "He's alive!", that Sasuke decided that, fun as it was, lets-pretend-to-be-dead method was no longer working in his favour. Groaning dramatically, the raven sat up, blinking his obsidian eyes groggily. Sakura squeeled and tenderly wrapped her arms around him, being careful to support his head as a mother would a baby. Groaning again, Sasuke leant back heavily against Sakura's slim form, rasisng his own dark eyes to her pale green ones.The medical nin blushed heavily and leant in a little closer. Sasuke smiled crookedly before opening his mouth and saying, "Sakura..."

"Yes Sasuke?", was the soft reply.

"Thank you."

The rose-ette flushed an even deeper red. Those were the very same words the raven had said to her before he departed from Konoha, not to return for another 3 years.

Internally gritting his teeth, Sasuke prepared for the most painful part of his plan. It was cruel to mislead the girl like this, but hopefully it would keep her away from him for the next couple of days.

"May I ask you a favour?"

"Of course."

"Naruto and I..."

_Like saying that Sasuke?_

'Shut up'

Sasuke started again, clearing his throat slightly. "Naruto and I have had a small misunderstanding, could you please maybe uh..."

Sasuke cleared his throat again. "Maybe spend some time Ino? I need some time to sort some things out."

Sakura pouted. "But Sasuke,you need daily check up-"

"Please.", growled Sasuke, deeply resenting having to stoop this low.

There was a brief pause before,"Okay."

The raven sighed with relief.

"But I'm taking you to go see Shizune."

"What?! Sakura no, don't-" But the medic had already sprung to her feet and had a suprisingly strong grip on his upper arm and was hauling him to his feet, striding off once again, in the direction of Tsunade's main office.

Kakashi followed behind, still filming. Panning the area briefly, he saw Naruto scowling down at the two from the open window, arms crossed.

"Oh, the blackmail this is going to make."

Naruto watched from the window of Iruka's apartment as Sasuke conversed with the pink haired girl, their faces only inches from each other's. Jealousy burbled up from the pit of his stomach, but what made Konoha's future Hokage so frustrated was not the jealousy but its very existence. He had moved on from Sakura years ago, but that marked the same time he had seen Sasuke again, after more than 2 years apart...

Jealousy flared up again, licking the insides of his stomach, as he watched Sakura jump up and drag Sasuke away into the bustling streets of Konoha. Scowling, Naruto crossed his arms, and glared angrily after them. "Jerk", he muttered before going to make some ramen.

Shizune carefully held the stethoscope's cool head against the raven's pale skin, listening to the steady beat of his heart. Sakura had insisted on a full mediacl examination, resulting in Sasuke being poked, prodded, weighed, measured and monitored for the last 45 minutes, something he greatly disliked. He had always despised trips to the village doctor when he was younger. The idea of having someone he didn't know stick needles in him, poke his sensitive areas and feed him disgustly sweet fluids was never one that appealed to him. Admittedly, he wasn't 5 anymore, and Shizune had helped to tend to his wounds after many missions, but that didn't change the fact he was being treated like some kind of guinea pig. It also didn't help that he could see the laughter in Shizune's eyes as she asked him to "Open wide, Sasuke-sama."

The Uchiha scowled venomously as he Shizune flipped through his medical notes. "Allergies, Sasuke-sama?"

'Only to doctors'

"Root beer and Penicillin." 1)

"Past injuries?"

'You of all people should know that'

"Fractured wrist, some major blood loss needing transfusion, concussion and a slipped disc."

"And have you been feeling under the weather at all over the past two weeks?"

"No."

'Thank Kami, or that would have meant more time in here'

"All right then. You seem in perfect health Sasuke-sama. You're free to go!", chirped the nurse happily.

Taking this as consent to leave, Sasuke jumped up from the stool he had been sitting on, nodded quickly to Shizune, ignored Sakura's cry of "Ja ne, Sasuke-kun!" and shut the door firmly after him.

The clock in the patients' waiting room told him it was nearly 9 in the evening. 'All this in just one day?', he thought wearily. Just as he was about to head back to the Uchiha mansion, his old sensei appeared from round the corner.

"Hey Sasuke", said the scarecrow, grinning manically beneath his mask.

Looking at Kakashi quizically, the raven 'hn-ed' in return.

"Conversational as ever, I see. So...", drawled the Jounin, still grinning. "Getting friendly with our maiden of the cherry 2) then?"

"That was necessary", growled the Uchiha lowly in response.

"Well, necessary or no, I noticed a certain blonde getting a little jealous..."

'Really?', thought Sasuke, eyes widening in suprise, but all he said was, "Whatever Kakashi", and pushed past the man now leaning casually against the white washed wall, though he couldn't supress a small smirk.

"No need to be so anti social Sasuke, the real reason I gave up my valuable time, was to come and inform you of the impending Jounin exams."

The young Chuunin froze, the smirk dying on his lips. 'Jounin...'

"It's your big chance. I'll see you at 7 at the tournament hall tomorrow. Ja ne." And Kakashi disappeared in a small poof of smoke, leaving one confused raven standing in the middle of the hallway.

_What do you want, Sasuke?_

Naruto sighed heavily, tossing the empty ramen cup in the general direction of the bin. He was currently sitting cross legged on the couch, clothed in shorts and T shirt, bare legs tangled in the multicoloured throw as he stared blankly at the tv screen, which was showing some sort of reality tv show. By the look of things, this girl's boyfriend had just dumped her for another, sluttier, girl and she was now complaining loudly to the camera. Naruto sighed again, casting his eyes around for the remote. There was no real reason for him still to be in Iruka's apartment, but it was bigger and better equipped then his own, so why not? The teacher wasn't due back for another 5 days. Mumbling discontentedly, Naruto heaved himself off the couch to look for the remote. Dropping down on hands and knees, Naruto stuck his head underneath the coffee table, searching for the ever evasive remote, the girl still whining in the background.

"Poor thing, she must be distraught.",murmered a voice from behind him. Naruto jumped up, only to find that his head was still under the table, meaning he had yet another bruise to add to a growing collection.

"Itai!"

"Impressive, Naruto."

Cursing under his breath, the blonde squirmed out from under the offending piece of furniture.

"Kakashi-sensei!!"

Now on his feet, Naruto spun round to face his teacher. Kakashi wa stretched out lazily on the couch. "Hey, 7 tomorrow, tournament hall, Jounin exams, remember your weapons. Chow."

And he was gone.

AN

I aways seem to end like that don't I? Well, never mind, hope you liked the chapter. There's another one in the works!

1)guess whose allergies these are! Yeah, I'm deeply sad. I'm allergic to a life saving medicine and some brands of root beer. Woot.

2) As I am sure most of you are aware 'Sakura' is cherry tree in Japanese, so I made this tiltle up on the spot. Good, ne?


	17. The Jounin Exams

Wow this is an exciting chapter, revelations, badly made decisions, fllluuuuffff (we love fluff) and some cool ninjas blowing up stuff for good measure. Enjoy!

_this_ inner voice

'this' own thoughts

Chapter 17

Sasuke slept fitfully, eventually giving up, throwing the sheets away from him and walking to the open window. It was a warm night in Konoha and Sasuke could make out the distant lights of the main town, the shadowy figures of the residents walking around the lantern lit streets. It seemed like he wasn't the only one who was finding it difficult to sleep. The pale boy rested his head on his hands as he gazed out over the town he had grown up in, now abandoned to the ghosts and the sole remaining Uchiha heir.

'Family or power?' It shouldn't be a choice he had to make. It never should have.

Uchiha Sasuke had been an exceptional child, he worked hard and showed the signs of becoming a formidable ninja from an early age, but was constantly in the shadow of his older brother. The brother who went on to become the infamous killer of the Uchiha clan and member of the group Akatsuki. The haunting memory of his loving older brother haunted Sasuke through all of his Genin years. It pushed him to go to Orochimaru, in the process breaking bounds with all the people who cared. Or so he thought.

Sasuke changed during his time with the ex member of Akatsuki and rogue nin, know to all as the Snake. The already stoic child closed off even more, became bitter and ruthless. That was, when he forced himself to forget. Forget the memories he thought would be his downfall. The memories pushing him to the brink of suicide as he made the journey towards the Snake's cavern. But in fact, when it came to one of the most life threatening battles of his 18 years, it was the thought of what he believed he gave up the day that he left that gave him the strength he needed. The home, the teachers, even the annoyances. And where annoyances were concerned that could only mean one person.

'And now Naruto is...'

Sasuke's stomach twisted at the thought of the blonde. His sunny smile and cerulean eyes. The pout and the whisker marks on his cheeks. All the things that endeared Uzumaki Naruto to so many people. But it went deeper then just the surface characteristics. His ability to face every situation with confidence, the way he dealt with his fears with a smile. His endurance. How he went for years supporting a mask, to be noticed by someone.

And he was noticed. As an idiot.

But to Sasuke he was more than an idiot. Naruto was at his neck every day. Cliched as it undoubtedly sounded, Naruto had pushed Sasuke to be stronger, as he himself gained skills and expertise. Someone shouldn't be thought of as an idiot because of a smile. Because of clumsiness. In fact the clumsiness was kind of cute. The Uchiha blushed lightly, unable to comprehend just what he was thinking.

_Give him a chance. Because if you ask me you li- _

'Well, no one did ask you, did they?' snapped Sasuke.

But nonetheless, the raven smiled, onyx eyes focusing on where he knew Naruto was at that very moment.

His brother had pushed everything else aside in favour of power. Sasuke wanted power too,because he believed that the elder Uchiha still deserved to die, and at his own hands, but for once he was going to have something Itachi never would.

He was going to have a family.

It was 7 the next morning. Outside the tournament hall. Row after row of young Chuunin and some older ninja were lined up along the curving walls of the chosen location for the impending Jounin exams. And who wasn't there to open the doors?

Kakashi Hatake.

Who else.

Naruto tapped one black sandalled foot impatiently, as he leant against one of the towering white poles by the hall's entrance. Unusually for the blonde, he had arrived a whole 30 minutes early, to get a space right at the front of the queue. Of course that was now for nothing. The Kyuubi bearer fiddled agitatedly with the zipper on his orange jacket. He'd had an argument with Hinata over the phone this morning, when she had discovered he was due to compete. Not in his condition apparently. Naruto huffed angrily. What he couldn't understand was why Hinata wasn't here herself. She was a talented enough shinobi to move up in the ranks, and her boyfriend was already taking his place by the entrance, arguing with Shino over the benefits vs disadvantages of scroll induced jutsu.

Another thing was bothering him, not that he would ever openly admit it. Sasuke wasn't here. His bestfriend for nearly 10 years, Sasuke would always be the first to sign up for an opportunity to gain more power and responsibility, seeing as his ultimate aim was to become a member of the Konoha ANBU team. But the Uchiha was nowhere to be seen. Even Shikamaru was here. Evidently, the stress of paying for an apartment big enought to relax in properly with a Chuunin's wages was just 'too troublesome'.

Naruto experienced a twisting feeling in the pit of his stomach when he thought about the raven, not that it was anything to do with the feelings of guilt and slight remorse he was experiencing. He wanted to be able to talk to Sasuke about his pregnancy, after all, best friends didn't hide things from each other, did they?

Shifting from foot to foot, Naruto heaved a sigh of relief as Kakashi finally arrived in a poof of grey smoke, not even bothering to yell the normal "You're late!" at his old sensei, watching as he unhooked the keys from a ring on his belt and gave Naruto a wink, unlocking the doors.

Sasuke had finally managed to get to sleep at around 2 in the morning, not that it was much more than he was used to, having spent most nights in a tree for the past week and a half. It did mean that he slept past his alarm for 6 : 30, so it was 7 before a bedraggled balck head poked out from underneath the white covers. Squinting in the bright morning light, half lidded eyes settled on the alarm clock standing on the bedside table.

Sasuke bolted upright. "7!", squeeked the Uchiha, scrambling elegantly out of bed and falling to the floor in a dignified heap. 'Damn, damn, damn' He was already late for the start of the Jounin exams. Not that he was taking part. But he knew someone who was.

_Going to meet your lover then Sasuke?,_chirped the voice residing in the back corner of his mind cheerfully.

'He's not my...', the raven groaned painfully as he looked down at himself. 'Damn Naruto.'

20 minutes later, Sasuke was sprinting out of the Uchiha complex, still tugging on his black shirt,face flushed and wet hair in his eyes as he ran.

Under normal circumstances, a passer by would not stop to stare at Uchiha Sasuke running for all his life was worth through the streets of Konoha, when normally, he would be found embedding shuriken into innocent mannequins at this poit of the morning, but, because he wasn't embedding sharp weapony into training targets, these were not classed under 'normal circumstances'. MisakoYurhi 1) stared with eyebrows raised as the young Uchiha hurtled past her apartment building, panting and uttering curses under his breath.

"Shinobi these days, tsch!", muttered Yurhi, waddling back towards her rooms to check on the bread she had rising in the oven.

Sasuke let out a sigh as the tournament hall came into sight, or as much of a sigh as was possible while still sprinting. Kicking up clouds of pale coloured dust as he skidded to a halt in the hall's main entrance, dark eyes scanning the crowds for Naruto's bright blonde hair.

"Ah, Sasuke, you're cutting it very fine, but I may just be able to fit you in, as you've already been nominated..."

Kurenai bent over the table, overflowing with scrolls and entrance forms, searching for a pen to fill in Sasuke's name. Looking up, she was about to inform the Uchiha of his first match, when she realised he wasn't there. "Huh?"

Sasuke darted through the crowds, pushing past Sand and Rain nin, who complined loudly, but didn't waste energy on dealing with only a small annoyance right before the matches were due to begin. Pushing past a large group of nin from the Hidden Sand, onyx eyes finally found the one ninja he was looking for.

"Naruto!"

Cerulean blue eyes widened, their owner turning so they faced each other. "Sasuke."

An awkward silence followed as both boys' stomachs twisted uncomfortably, not that either would admit it. Suddenly, Naruto lost his serious expression, and his whiskered face was lit by one of his trademark grins. Sasuke's heart missed a beat, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"I knew you would turn up! So got any tactics? Ne? Ne?" Underneath his usual bluster, the blonde was really pleased to see Sasuke, however annoyed he had been. It was oddly comforting to know Sasuke would be there to support him, on the sidelines.

"Oh, I-I'm not competing, but Naru-"

The Uchiha was cut off by a cry of, "What?! You're not competing?! But Sasuke!"

"I don't need it, really, Naruto, YOU shouldn't be competing."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!", cried Naruto idignantly. "I'm FINE!"

"Naruto", hissed Sasuke, "I hardly think-"

"No! Everyone's always underestimated me! I CAN do this! Watch me, Sasuke-teme!"

"Naruto,", the raven started to say, but was again cut off by the announcer's cry of, "Match 1, Uzumaki Naruto versus Uchiha Sasuke!"

A chain of whispers began, filling the hall with hushed voices. Glances were being cast in their direction.

"Not competing, eh? Sasuke?", said Naruto coldly, not looking at him.

"No, no! I'm not! Someone must have put my name down. I never-"

"Shut up Sasuke! It's one thing to lie to me, but don't just deny it afterwards!I don't know why I was even glad to see you!"

'He was glad to see me?', thought the raven, staring at Naruto dumbly.

The announcer cried out again "Match 1, Uzumaki Naruto versus Uchiha Sasuke! Would the competitors please take to the floor!"

"Come on", said Naruto, voice void of any emotion, "let's just do this.", and pushed roughly past Sasuke, taking up a fighting stance at one end of the room.

'He's pushing me out', thought the Uchiha desperately, and moved numbly to take his own position opposite his best friend.

'It's like Valley of the End, except now I'm fighting to keep him.'

_Did you ever have him?_

The signal to begin had gone off, in the middle of Sasuke's thoughts, and now Naruto was nowhere to be seen. 'Kuso', thought the raven, eyes circling the room, resting briefly on Sakura's frantically waving form, before moving on. This wasn't Naruto's style, he would normally charge at an opponent head on, but this was different. It felt...planned.

Something hit Sasuke hard in the square of the back, causing him to fly at least five feet forward, just managing to push off the floor with his hands and flip over to save his face from colliding with the stone.

Grabbing two kunai from his weapons pouch, Sasuke spun round to face the direction of the attack, but keeping one knife pointing outwards from the centre of his back. Naruto had disapeared again, not even leaving a trace of him ever being there. 'Of him ever being there', thought Sasuke. Quickly, he scanned the crowd where the attack had originated from, activating his Sharingan to warn him of any forthcoming attacks. His eyes rested on Iruka, who was swaying slightly on the spot, eyes glazed. It was well disguised by the people standing just in front, but Sasuke noticed. 'Yes...'

'Kuso', thought Naruto from his position in on of the shadowed eaves of the hall's ceiling. 'He's realised it's not me making the attacks'. Quickly, Naruto released his temporary control over Iruka' mind, and moved from his position to another he had scouted out last night. Directly behind the statue's eyes, was a small hollow, which he could curl up in and still have enough space to direct his weapons from. Stopping to catch his breath at midway, Naruto selected a random member of the audience to gain control of, and directed a shower of kunai at the Uchiha as he approached Iruka, who had suddenly shaken his head, appearing to awake from a deep sleep.

Sasuke slowly walked toward his old school teacher, but still letting his eyes roam round the hall in case of movement. If he could release the weak genjutsu being used on the sensei, he could trace the broken chakra trails to where Naruto must be hiding, which could be anywhere in the vast hall. But these hopes were dashed, as Iruka seemed to suddenly come back to life, shaking his head a little. He smiled a little at Sasuke, brow furrowed. The raven growled in frustration, turning again to face the middle of the room. He caught a sign of movement about halfway across the north end, but couldn't focuse in on it as kunai attacked his left side, causing him to spin low to the ground and jump above the shower of weaponry. Sasuke swore loudly, Naruto could have moved anywhere within a hundred metre radius in the time it took him to dodge the unexpected attack.

_You weren't even meant to be fighting anyway, Sasuke_, the voice reminded him chidingly.

'Things are different now, I have to stop him before he hurts himself or the...', he trailed off hopelessly.

_Babies?_

'Yeah', thought Sasuke, 'the babies', and jumped up toward the ceiling.

Naruto watched as Sasuke seemed to have an internal debate with himself, his pale brow creased and frown firmly in place. 'He's acting so out of it, why?' He was now sitting inside the hollow, stone blocking him from weapons and genjutsu such as the type he was using. He had stayed up late the last night perfecting the new technique for the exams, and Sasuke was the perfect guinea pig. Suddenly, the Uchiha launched himself into the air, and out of the limited sight Naruto was allowed through cracks in the statue. 'Looks like we're playing the same game Uchiha', thought the blonde, smirking. 'I think Sasuke needs a little distraction.' Careful not to push his limits, Naruto created a clone of himself, then poured his own chakra into it - a mixture of his and the Kyuubi's - making it as realistic as possible, with no attempt to mask its distinctive chakra. The two grinned at each other, then the chakra drained Naruto jumped out into the open.

Sasuke let his hair hang into his face as he scanned the hall, from his position just atop the very statue Naruto was behind, not that he knew that. It was then he noticed the blur of orange racing out from under the statue's sizeable feet. It's chakra was weak, and it attempted to mask it, but in vain. 'Trying too hard Naruto', thought the raven. It was only a clone. A predictable move from the blonde. Sasuke leant back against the wall a little, and it was this move that allowed him to notice Naruto's distictive chakra. 'Probably too tired to mask it', but the Uchiha grinned nonetheless. He had found what he was sure was the real Uzumaki Naruto. 'Behind the statue', thought Sasuke, 'interesting move'.

'Okay then, let's play hide and seek.'

Naruto watched gleefully as Sasuke moved from his position to move to the opposite wall from the right side of the statue, gathering a crackling Chidori in his hand. 'He must believe I'm trapped in there'. Within 5 minutes, enough of the statue had been blown away to reveal the clone nestled in the hollow, and Sasuke had dispersed a good amount of chakra an energy needed for his trademark attacks. The clone, who Sasuke believed to be Naruto, and the Uchiha himself engaged in a mixture of tai and ninjutsu, but Naruto noticed that Sasuke seemed to be holding back. And that frustrated him. This was Sasuke's big chance and Naruto wasn't going to watch his friend, however much of a jerk throw that away. Angrily, Naruto drew chakra from the clone to replenish his own, then pushed himself off the window ledge he had been resting on, to strike the clone with a well placed shuriken. It disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Sasuke was left standing alone in the middle of the floor, until Naruto dropped down to stand in front of him.

"Why the hell are you holding back?!", a very flustered blonde yelled at Sasuke, gesticulating wildly with his arms.

Silence.

"That wasn't you?"

"No, of course not dumbass!"

Sasuke punched Naruto. Hard. "Don't ever make me think you were hurt ever again!"

Yet more silence. This statement had caused even the audience to die down.

Naruto got up slowly, wiping a bleeding lip with the back of his hand. "What?", he questioned soflty.

"Don't - do -that - again!", said the raven, breathing heavily,fists clenched.

"Sasuke, this is meant to be a fight."

"Yeah?!"

"Um, yeah."

Sasuke sighed heavily, putting his head in his hands, despairing at just how idiotic he was sounding. And in front of lots of people.

"I thought, "he started shakily, "that because no attept was made to mask your chakra trace, you were weak, or hurt. I-I was worried.", the raven finished hurriedly.

"Sasuke", said Naruto, moving slowly toward him, causing the Uchiha's heart rate to escalate into the mid hundreds, "In fights, you expect to get hurt. Part of the job", he said, shrugging slightly. "You don't need to worry."

Someone snickered loudly among the spectators. "Hey!", shouted Naruto, "shut up!", before turning back to Sasuke, edging a bit closer. 'You are so pushing it Naruto', he thought to himself, but moved closer all the same.

Sasuke looked down moodily. "You know that's not what I meant, Naru."

Naruto stared at him.

"-to", he finished, cringing slightly. The blonde boy smiled, and Sasuke could swear any member of the audiece would be able to hear the thumping of his heart in his chest.

"Look, I know. But I'm fine", he glanced down at his stomach, placing a tanned hand on it, "we're fine. Just let me do this."

"I don't-"

"Please.", said Naruto earnestly. Sasuke looked at his face, it looked so serious, and nodded.

"If you're careful."

"I will be. Anyway, who am I gonna lose to?" Sasuke frowned.

Naruto grimaced at his friend's expression. "Okay, okay. So you gonna come?"

"No. I've made up my mind. I never did sign up. Anyway, I would have to beat you to pass through."

"Yeah, and you don't have a chance in hell!"

"No", said the dark haired boy, "I just don't want to hurt you."

Naruto rolled his eyes, and made a signal at Kakashi, who leant over to whisper something to the announcer, who called, "Match cancelled! Uchiha Sasuke to drop out. Uzumaki Naruto will compete against Aburame Shino in two matches time!"

Naruto smiled up at Sasuke, "Ya wanna get a drink or sumthin?"

Sasuke glanced down at the boy, blushing lightly, before looking away again. "No I think I'll head home, seeing as I've just been publicly humiliated, by you of all people."

"Jerk.", muttered the blonde shinobi.

"Could Inuzuka Kiba and Akimichi Chouji please take to the floor!", yelled the announcer, who Naruto now noticed was Kankorou, already a Jounin himself.

Naruto and Sasuke moved to the side, making their way through the crowd back to the front entrance.

"Why are you following me?", asked Sasuke, amusement clear in his dark eyes.

"I'm not, jerk. I just fancy some fresh air."

The two stepped out into the clear morning sunshine, breathing deeply. "So,", started Naruto.

"Don't", said Sasuke, "even mention it."

"Then don't say it", said the blonde lowly, but the raven still noticed.

Uncomfortable, Sasuke announced, "I'm leaving." And started to move away.

"Not going to wish me luck then, teme?"

Sasuke turned again, sighed, and walked back to Naruto, leaving a couple of feet between them. The blonde was almost as tall as him now. Half an inch separated them at most. Naruto's blonde hair hung into his eyes slightly, and his face was still flushed from the fight.

"You should get that cut.", murmured Sasuke.

"Huh?", for some reason it as cute when Naruto said it.

"Your hair. It grows into your eyes, you can't-", but Sasuke stopped before he said something he would regret.

"No, go on.", said the blonde softly, moving closer again, "What were you going to say?"

Sasuke's heart was going at a hundred miles per hour, there were now only a few inches between him and Naruto, and he could feel the heat radiating off the other.

"Y-Your hair",stuttered the Chuunin ('stuttered?', he thought, grimacing internally) "you can't see all of your eyes because of it."

Naruto raised a tanned hand, lifting some of the blonde locks away from his forehead and widening cerulean eyes. "Better?"

Sasuke could only stare, enraptured by the blue orbs, nodding dumbly. He realised that he had unintentionally moved closer to Naruto, so they were now almost touching.

"So", said Naruto again, claering his throat, "you still haven't said good luck."

Sasuke tried, he really did, but his throat was too dry for him to say a sole word, let alone a whole sentence.

_Actions speak louder than words, Sasuke-kun_, prompted the voice.

'But what if-'

_Take the risk, I know you want to._

Carefully,and unable to believe what he was intending to do, the Uchiha took a deep breath, and leaned in, closing the remaining distance between them. He pressed his lips softly to Naruto's own, only for a second, then drew away. "Good luck.", he whispered against Naruto's cheek, then pulled away completely and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

AN

Aaah!!! the fluff!

1) Misako, do we all remember her? Naruto's landlady from chapter 1


	18. Confessions of the heart

Yay! Wow, so many lovely reviews from people! (big thank yous go to Princess of Oblivion, jinsane, Blackrosebunny and Dark Ravie)I feel very special, so as a present, here is the next chapter.

_this_inner voice, or when in big paragraphs, flashback!

'this'own thoghts

WARNING: Confessions! Way! Beware the fluff, moodswings, blood and tears

Chapter 18

Naruto was making a list. Lists helped to organise his thoughts when he couldn't. Which was often. The list consisted of what had happened, what was happening, and what was to be done regarding such things.

It was evening in the hidden village, and Naruto was once again, wrapped up in the throw from the couch, cross legged as he chewed anxiously on the end of his pencil.

Sasuke had kissed him. Uchiha Sasuke, rival, best friend, avenger. Naruto had always reluctantly accepted that the urge to kill his elder brother, would come before any friend ships or other...relations. It angered and frustrated him yes, because that left the blonde high and dry with no one he could trust, no one of his own age. No one without the responsibilities and demands of office, or people other than just him to care for.That was why it was nothing short of strange that Sasuke suddenly, out of the blue, took it apon himself to kiss Uzumaki Naruto. In an open area, where his assorted horde of fangirls could have easily seen! Naruto prayed under his breath that no fangirls had been present. So, the first item to be added to the list of Uzumaki Naruto's mind was 1) Uchiha Sasuke. What had happened was painful. Though, not everything that had happened was news to everyone. Yes, Sasuke left him. He left everyone. He attempted to kill him, and left him lying unconscious on the sodden ground. Kyuubi had only just been able to bring him back from the brink of death, and then there were the many other fights he gotten into over the teme. The two years away to train, to become strong enough to get him back.

And he did. Naruto had brought Sasuke back to Konoha. That was when the memories were the most bitter for the blonde.

_Naruto sighed wearily as he saw the Konoha gates come in to view over the horizon. Mist curled around his ankles, and the cool condensation of the early morning ran down his forehead and slicked pure blonde hair into spikes. Sakura came up from behind him, rubbing his arm comfortingly, before moving ahead, running into the arms of Ino, one of many nin standing by the open gates. Sakura was tired, she had been forced to out do herself when battling the remains of the Snake's forces and the female ninja Karin, and only when she was tired like she was now would Naruto be able to see that she really had let Sasuke go. Kakashi was the next to pass him, blood staining his black mask and walking with a slight limp. He went to embrace Iruka, who promptly began to cry into his shoulder. The next person was the battered and bruised form of Sai, who smiled weakly at Naruto, giving him a thumbs up before he too went to join the crowd. All of the Konoha 11 stood and stared as the very last ninja, the very last person to return from the cavern, came into view. His pale wrists were chained, only a precaution Kakashi had said, and he walked not with his head down but uplifted, scowling darkly. His own face was streaked with blood of battle. Not a battle of resistance though. Fighting to stop anyone harming the dobe. Not that they knew. Naruto turned to the Uchiha, tentatively taking a pale hand. Fumbling in his pockets, he withdrew a small key. In a matter of moments, the hand cuffs lay on the ground. The blonde stepped back. "Naruto!", called Iruka, but the Kyuubi bearer continued to walk backwards, until he was standing next to Kiba and Akameru in the line. Naruto watched, heart pounding and mouth dry, as Sasuke remained motionless. The raven took a step back, and the blonde's heart plummeted, but then, mere seconds later he took another five forward. The last Uchiha continued to hesitate before he walked briskly toward the gate, pushing past the assorted nin. Sakura pulled herself away from Ino, but suprisingly, it was Ino who said "Let him go, Sakura." before glancing meaningfully at Naruto. The 16 year old swallowed, but nodded in return, following Sasuke to where he knew he would be going. Iruka grabbed his arm before he left, pulling him into a one armed hug. "Just remember, I'm,", Kakashi squeezd his arm gently,"we're, always here."_

_"I know" replied the boy, smiling. He carefully pulled away from his old teacher and set off at a jog to follow Sasuke._

Naruto sighed once again, wrapping tanned arms around himself, and bringing knees up to his chin. He had followed Sasuke all the way to the Uchiha district, confronted him at the door of his house, desperate to talk to the ice cold boy, to maybe he tell him...Sasuke had shouted, Sasuke had hit him, and for the first time in Naruto's life he had seen Sasuke cry. The raven haired boy had cried like he wasn't ever going to stop, but his teeth remained clenched. That was the second time Uzumaki Naruto had kissed Uchiha Sasuke.

_"Sasuke, Sasuke!" The Uchiha had finally stopped sobbing, and blood was congealing on his palms from where nails had dug in hard. The raven was curled up underneath the huge willow tree, which cast shadows over his pale face. Buildings and other objects lay in smoking ruin around them, reminders of Sasuke's homecoming. Naruto stepped tentatively forward, still calling Sasuke's name softly. "Sasuke..." Bending down so his own face was level with the impassive one of his rival, Naruto stretched out with one hand, cupping Sasuke's shaking face. Obsidian eyes flickered, and rose to meet bright blue. "It's ok, Sasuke, I-"_

_"Shut up dobe." Naruto sighed at the sweet familiarity of that comment, edging closer, wanting to be closer to the one person he had been longing to see for the past 3 years of his life. Shockingly, the Uchiha didn't draw back, he responded by wrapping pale arms around the blonde's neck, pulling the two into an awkward hug. Shifting so his arms were now around Sasuke's waist, Naruto leant forward, causing Sasuke to lie back in the unkempt grass. Sasuke's eyes were closed to half mast and his cheeks were flushed slightly. His black hair fanned out behind his head, but his fringe remained, framing his handsome features. Naruto blushed in return,leaning down, his breathing erratic, and placing a kiss on Uchiha Sasuke's lips. He was about to move away and start apologising profusely when he felt his kiss being returned, Sasuke's hands moving up to take a hold on his spiky blonde hair. Naruto's heart was pounding loudly in his chest, and he could feel the joy of having Sasuke back, the despair of of when he left, the desperate longing, filling his mind, while the wonderful feeling of being able to hold Sasuke in his arms and his bloodstained scent overwhelmed his senses. He watched as coal eyes slipped behind their lids, sparkling tears still falling. Naruto closed his own eyes, letting the sensation of kissing Sasuke wash over him a he silently cried with relief, salty tears splashing down onto the raven's pale cheeks, which he wiped away with a thumb, having brought his hands up to rest either side of the Uchiha's beautiful face. _

Naruto didn't know how long they went on like that, kissing and crying in each other's arms, but he could remember in every detail what had hurt him most.

_Naruto's hands shook and fingers fumbled as he slowly pulled off Sasuke's white shirt, leaving his muscled chest open to the cool night air. The taste of Sasuke filled his mouth as he lowered shaking lips to the raven's collar bone, kissing it softly. "Naruto."_

_The blonde lifted his lust clouded blue eyes to meet Sasuke's clear ones. His lips were red and swollen and his face flushed, but his expression was as blank as ever._

_He sighed heavily,"Naruto, no. I'm sorry."_

He had knocked Naruto out cold, leaving him lying in the grass. For the next month they didn't speak, they didn't even exchange a glance. Sasuke was under ANBU surveillance, and Naruto distracted himself by finally passing the Chuunin exams, taking up his position in the ranks, helping out Iruka at school. Anything. Sakura led herself to believe that she was, once again, in love with Sasuke, and resumed her place as adoring fan girl number one. Two months later, Sasuke was reinstated as a Leaf ninja, Genin status. He too retook he Chuunin exams, and passed. Three months later, both boys were sent on a mission together, told to weed out any remaining assocates of Orochimaru. The two were a winning team, with Sasuke's inside information and stealth skills and Naruto's brute force and tactical planning. Naruto had begged Tsunade to let Kakashi or even Sai come with them, only to be told they were less conspicuous as a pair.

Both were forced to be civil, and over the three weeks it took to complete the brief, it felt as if things had almost returned to normal. They returned to Konoha as the best friends/rivals the always had been. Two years passed. Kiba had the guts to ask Hinata out. Lee was still after Sakura. Gaara was Kazekage of Sand, and still enjoyed blowing things up. Temari was the official Leaf envoy for Sand and relations continued to improve between the two hidden villages. Naruto gained more and more respect among the other ninja, Konohamaru became a Chuunin, along with Moegi and Udon, and Akameru had puppies. Sasuke denied all his fangirls, as usual, Shikamaru got promoted to a Jounin, Ino started going out with Chouji, and somehow, convinced him to diet.

Life had been good, apart from the fact that Naruto was haunted by memories of that night every time he slept and Sasuke had never so much as touched his arm since. Naruto wondered if he had forgotten, but that thought hurt. And now, Sasuke had kissed him. Out of the blue. Hence number one, Uchiha Sasuke. Answers needed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke stared at himself in the mirror. Everything was in the right place, all correct and accounted for, except for the small, niggling fact that he was bright red. That was bothering him slightly. 'So much for self control',he thought, shaking his head at his own reflection. The small voice in his head laughed quietly.

_You abandoned all self control that night 3 years ago, Sasuke_

'Not true', retorted Sasuke,'I stopped before I could do anything more to hurt him. You know Itachi still came first then.'

_He doesn't now?_

'No.', replied the Uchiha stoicly and, with a sigh, the voice in his head admitted defeat and slunk back to its corner.

Sasuke let out the breath he had been holding in a great 'woosh'. Had he made the right decision that night on his return to Konoha? Where could he be now? Would Naruto already have had his child? If possible, Sasuke flushed a darker shade of red at that thought. Not even he could argue that that night outside this same house, had been one of the most incredible of his life, and he could feel his face radiate heat as he remembered the soft feeling of Naruto's mouth on his, and the blonde's tongue in his mouth.

_Are you salivating?_

"What?!", screamed Sasuke, clapping a hand over his mouth, only to pull it away as he realised that he had, indeed, been drooling at the thought of Naruto. "Damn", sighed Sasuke wearily, leaning against the sink, splashing cold water on his face. "I need to get a grip."

_Sooo...you wouldn't be planning on going to visit Naruto then?_

'Of course not! He's probably nicely disturbed!'

It was at that moment the phone rang.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto continued to chew the pencil as he considered what to do about Sasuke. He wasn't exactly everyone's dream single, being pregnant with Kami knows who's child. What if that kiss had just been a joke? Something else to remind Naruto that he could never have the stoic Uchiha. The blonde shifted uncomfortably on his seat, abandoning the pencil and fiddling with one of the many holes in the old throw. He couldn't just start bombarding Sasuke with questions if that was the case, as he feared it might be. No, he had to be subtle. But this was a hazard in itself, as Naruto wasn't very good at 'being subtle'. No, he needed feminine advice. Hinata was the obvious choice, but Naruto wasn't so sure about that after today's arguement. That reminded him, 2) I'm a Jounin!!

Naruto had successfully passed the test that afternoon, beating Shino and Sai to win all his matches, even if one was by default. Hinata had cornered him again after the test, throwing all sort of possibilities and complications of being a pregnant Jounin, when all Naruto had wanted to do was bask in his success.

So that left him with Sakura, who was obviously a no no, Ino and Tenten. Tenten did already know, so Naruto took his chances and dialled her number.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Stalking over to the offending piece of technology, Sasuke picked up the vibrating phone, and barked an annoyed, "Yes?", down the line. Uchiha Sasuke rarely got phone calls, as his number was a private ID so the female population of Konoha could not harass him in his own home.

"Um," came the uncertain response,"that wouldn't be Tenten would it?"

"No,"said Sasuke with equal uncertainty,"is that, Naruto?!"

"Um hey, S-Sasuke", Naruto cleared his throat on the other end of the line, "well, I have to go so, uh, be seeing you!"

"Wait!", said the Uchiha a bit too quickly,"Naruto, how were the exams? Did you pass?"

The blonde seemed to perk up immediately. "Yep! Told you didn't I teme? Actually, heh heh, that's how I ended up dialling your number instead of Ten-chan's. See coz your's is under 'Teme' so hers is right below. Te_n_-ten, ya know?" The boy laughed a little nervously.

Sasuke chuckled back down the line, and shivers did not erupt down Naruto's spine as he did. "Well done." Sasuke took a moment after to wonder when he had got to the point of congratulating Naruto and decided to fall back into 'hns' and 'dobe'. It was safer.

"Yeah,", agreed the vessel,"I guess you really did give me good luck."

He regretted it.

Silence fell on both ends.

"U-Uh,", came Naruto's voice.

_Invite him round_, hissed the voice in the raven's mind, and Sasuke was still numb enough to blurt it out straight away.

"D-Do you want to come round N-dobe?"

Startled silence.

"Naruto?"

"I...sure!"

And the phone line clicked off. Slowly Sasuke put the phone back in its cradle, realisation slowly dawning on him.

'Shit'

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto sat with his head in his hands for a ouple of minutes. Sasuke would be expecting him. Which was the problem.

_Why the sudden agitation kit? I thought you were infatuated with that Uchiha brat_ growled the deep voice of Kyuubi no kitsune from the depths of Naruto's stomach.

"I'm not infatuated!", said Naruto out loud. Unlike Sasuke, he had no problem proclaiming the existence of voices in his head to the world.

_Ah_, said Kyuubi, _I see, you're in denial._

"And I'm not in denial!"

_Whatever_, grumbled the fox, _I say you go over there, kiss the living daylights out of him, proclaim your undying love for his stoic self, or whatever it is you mortals do, and make lots of little Uchiha babies._

"I'm already pregnant!"

_Oh, I'm sorry. Lots more._

'What?', thought Naruto, confused expression in place, but Kyuubi had retreated to his cage, laughing quietly. _Just go kit._

Grumbling and muttering about how unreliable inner demons were these days under his breath, Naruto heaved himself off the couch and out the door, not bothering to lock it behind him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke was pacing 1), his head full of things to say to Naruto. He had cut the phone cord with a kunai to prevent them from being disturbed, and all the blinds were drawn, despite the fact the sun was still staining the sky with its orange hue. The only thing that remained was how to put it. Naruto could easily just turn around and reject him, after all Sasuke had done, and his failure to tell the blonde earlier. But the memory of that night kept playing in front of his eyes, and he was absurdly hopeful that Naruto wouldn't.

There were 3 loud knocks at the door, causing Sasuke to turn around mid pace and stride purposefully toward the door, determined not to hesitate. He pulled the door open to reveal... "Kakashi?"

"Yo. Sorry to drop in on you like this, but I was just wondering why you dropped out of the exams, even when Naruto had you beat."

The Uchiha scowled at this, but simply said, "I never put myself down. It was some mix up Kakashi."

"Then why bother fighting the Uzumaki kid?"

"I didn't want to, he was conviced I put myself down."

"Mah Sasuke, I-"

"Sasuke?", came a soft voice from behind them. Naruto himself was standing in the doorway, looking unsure of just how to arrange himself. One hand was resting on the door frame, the other crossed across his chest, fiddling with the whistle on his bright jacket, while his feet were turned inward towards each other.

Responses were mixed. 'Cute', thought Sasuke, before slapping himself in the forehead. Kakashi just stared.

After a brief span of silence, Naruto decided he would stand arms crossed in the doorway, looking at his feet. Kakashi glanced between his two ex pupils, smirk very firmly in position behind his trade mark mask. Without a word, but a quick look at Sasuke, he disappeared.

Noticing his fellow Jounin's absence, Naruto asked roughly, "Can I come in?"

Sasuke nodded, realised Naruto was still absorbed in his own feet, cleared his throat and murmered a small, "Yes."

Naruto looked up, grinned at the shocked Uchiha and made his way to the couch, promptly taking up half of it by curling up on his side like a cat. Sasuke took the seat opposite, trying to look anywhere other than Naruto's stomach. 'No bump yet then' he thought. 'Maybe that means...'

The raven coughed lightly, drawing Naruto's unwavering blue gaze to settle on him. "So, you're sure you're really pregnant?", he said very quickly.

This had a totally unexpected effect on Naruto, who turned away angrily. "I knew it.", he said lowly.

"Knew what?", asked the Uchiha before he could stop himself. He really wasn't very good at controlling himself around the blonde boy.

"Sasuke,", questioned Naruto shakily,"that kiss. Today. Did that mean anything to you?"

Sasuke was thrown, it did, of course it did, but how was he meant to just say that?

"I-"

"I guessed not. Not if something like 3 years ago didn't.", said the blonde shinobi bitterly.

"I stopped us then so I wouldn't hurt you even more Naruto.", said his black haired counterpart seriously, brow furrowed.

"How did that help me?" Naruto sounded close to tears. "We didn't speak for months Sasuke! Months! It killed me! I had only just got you back when suddenly you were even further away! How did that stop me hurting you bastard?!"

Sasuke flinched, but he knew he couldn't loose his temper now. "I couldn't have given you what you wanted then, what you needed."

"Yeah,"Naruto laughed humourlessly,"because it's always about you, isn't it?"

Sasuke didn't know how to respond. "Believe me, I would have only hurt you. I was still unstable. I did it for you, despite what I wanted."

"Why couldn't we have just talked about it?" Naruto's voice was soft again, but still sounded choked.

"We're talking about it now aren't we?", responded the last Uchiha equally softly, even though he knew he was years too late. But suprisingly, Naruto nodded, sitting upright.

"Sorry", he murmured, wiping his eyes. Sasuke crossed over to the couch, sitting down close to the blonde. "No," he said, "I'm sorry."

He gulped nervously. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I'm sorry I-I-"

Naruto put a finger to Sasuke's lips, still smiling. "Don't. I know what you want to say. But-but, Sasuke does this mean..." He trailed off hopelessly, feeling stupid.

Sasuke looked down at the blonde, every feeling he'd ever experienced when thinking about the shinobi rising in his chest, and in a moment of foolishness, he bent down, capturing for the second time that day, Naruto's lips with his own. But it was worth it for that moment when Naruto started to kiss him back.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kakashi crept silently into Iruka's unlocked apartment, searching for anyhting mildly incriminating. Several empty ramen cups litterd the normally pristine floor, and the throw was strewn over the coffe table, and on top of that was...

"Bingo."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The two boys drew apart, panting slightly, and Sasuke ran a thumb across Naruto's whisker marks. "Naruto,", he started.

"Mmm?", said the blonde happily, leaning against Sasuke's chest though their heads were still nearly level.

"Your babies?"

"Yes?" It was a cautious reply.

"You don't know who the father is?"

"No..."

Sasuke took a deep breath, "H-How would you feel if, if, I...if I was the father?"

AN

Ha ha, I shall leave it there!! Because I am mean! Right, remember, I am gone for 3 weeks now, so please don't be cross when there are no new updates! dodges flying ojects Aww, come on, I know you all love me really. If it makes you feel better, I am writing a whole new fic based on my real life experience at watersports camp for Naruto. Now dosn't make you all very happy? dodges more flying objects You lot are mean! sulks

1) O.o Who's nervous habit is that? MINE!!! ah ha ha ha


	19. Respect your teachers

What can I say? I'm so sorry! I was away, then I was addicted to manga and other people's fanfic, and then I was just lazy, and THEN coursework came crashing down on me like a ton of bricks and then I got writer's block! I'm a bad person, and I'm very sorry! Please enjoy the chapter to make me feel a bit better about my self!

'thoughts of a character'

_inner voice_

"spoken words"

Chapter 19

"Bingo." Kakashi flopped backwards onto the couch, resting his feet on the table from where he had plucked the sheet of paper he now held in his hand. His silvery eyebrows knitting together as he read. You could tell just from looking at the exposed part of his face that he was was smirking uncontrollably once he had finished. If Kakashi had had any less self control he might have allowed himself to collapse into a fit of hysterical giggles, but as he had something of a reputation to uphold, he allowed himself only a small chuckle before standing up and taking a flying leap out of the window. Because Jounin don't use the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto's mind stuttered to a halt. "Wh-what?"

The blonde felt rather than heard the raven who's muscled chest he was currently leaning on, take a shaky breath. "If your babies, were o-our babies, I-I mean."

Naruto heard the words, but they echoed hollowly in his mind, ringing out into the silence engulfing the two. The blonde almost forgot how to breathe as he closed his eyes, so as not to see Sasuke's expression. He barely noticed as the warm body moved away from him, and footsteps made their way to the still open door.

Sasuke scowled darkly at the blonde curled up on his couch from under his dark fringe, a horrible feeling that he didn't want to admit was there rising in his chest. He swallowed hard as a thick lump rose in his throat, then quickly reprimanded himself for doing so. It was admitting that Naruto's acute lack of response had driven a huge shaft right through his chest and out the other side. It was admitting that it hurt. _Such compassion Sasuke_ murmured a voice still residing in the darkest corners of his mind, causing Sasuke to shake his head to rid himself of the thought, and comfort himself by thinking of how he and Naruto could simply remain the on off best friends/rivals they had always been.

While Sasuke had been caught up in his brooding, Naruto had regained the abiltiy to breathe and was taking long, even breaths as he forced himself up on one arm. Sasuke's raven head turned at the sound of clothes rustling, just as Naruto raised his head to see where the Uchiha had gone. Their eyes met, but instead of looking quickly away, blue and black eyes remained locked. Sasuke felt himself falling uncontrollably into the blue depths, and hesitantly took one shaky step towards Naruto, eyes never leaving the Jounin's.

Naruto couldn't tear his gaze away from the obsidian eyes locked onto his own. He watched with his heart in his moth as Sasuke walked towards him. 'I've never seen him shaking like that', he thought, before moving to all fours, and without noticing his own shaking limbs, attempted to stand up on the couch.

Uzumaki Naruto, greatest ninja to ever have existed in all of Konoha's extensive history hit the carpeted floor with a deafening bang. "Naruto!"

Naruto sat up, blinking and rubbing the back of his head (AN: I really have done Naruto's head extensive injury in this fic, haven't I?). "I'm fine, Sasuke."

"The hell you are! It's a wonder you aren't dead you're so clumsy! Dobe!"

Instead of retalliating with a cry of, 'Hey! Don't call me that teme!', Naruto merely looked up at the flustered Uchiha now crouched over him, opening his mouth to say something and found himself speechless. Sasuke had uconsciously allowed emotion to crowd his face, concern and pain clear in dark eyes, cheeks flushed and the Uchiha was biting on his bottom lip.

Naruto closed his mouth and kissed him, just for a second, like Sasuke had only that morning, quickly drawing away. "I-"

But Sasuke had already kissed him back. Hard, kneeling over Naruto and pushing him back to the floor. 'Well that wasn't something I expected.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Iruka walked just behind the team's leader, a talented Jounin by the name of Hashiba, sighing with relief as the gates came into view. "Looking forward to getting home Iruka?", asked Hashiba, grinning as he looked over his shoulder at the brown haired Chunin. "Yes," replied the school teacher, thinking of Kakashi and Naruto. "It's lucky we're home so early."

"Yeah," said the leader, hands in pockets, "I really thought we would need the whole two weeks..."

"And no casualties," added Iruka, smiling back at the rest of the five man team. Shizune, the recently re-instated Anko and Aburame Shibi, the father of Shino and leader of the Aburame clan. It had been an extremely successful mission, though the information regarding it would be classified to any others than the five there. Iruka smiled as Genma waved a greeting from the office just inside the gates. It was good to be home.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Iruka!"

Iruka let out a very undignified "Wah!" of suprise as Kakashi appeared just behind him, whispering excitedly in his ear. Grabbing the scarecrow's shoulder and pulling him to the side, raising his eyebrows in explanation to Hashiba, Iruka hissed,"How did you know I would be here?"

"I have my sources," said the Jounin, grinning happily under his black mask.

"You've been here every night haven't you?"

There was an awkward silence from Kakashi as he looked at his sandals.

"Haven't you?"questioned Iruka.

There was a short pause then, squinting at something in the distance, Kakashi replied, "Perhaps."

Iruka smiled, and the silver haired man's masked face whipped round again. "Do I get my kiss now?"

"Kakashi! Quiet! Not in public!"

"Why so shy Iru?", said Kakashi mockingly, head tilted to one side. Growling, Iruka quickly leapt forward and planted a hasty kiss on the Jounin's cheek. "Aww, c'mon Iruka!"

"Later," whipered Iruka, as he shoved Kakashi away, setting off after the remaider of his team. Kakashi kept step with him. "I have to show you something Iru."

"Not now."

"You'll like it," said the taller man, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Iruka almost paused mid step, but caught himself and pushed forward. He crossed his arms over his chest, frowning at clenched knuckles. "Can it wait 5 minutes?"

"Sure,"responded the scarecrow,"I just hope we don't miss the best of it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke's senses were completely overwhelmed. He shivered at every touch and the white hot heat that came with it, lips tingling with every kiss. He could have stayed there for ever, but something was niggling at him. A horrible pressure in his chest as he held Naruto against him, sure he could hear 3 hearts beating together in time. Naruto obviously sensed a change in Sasuke's mood as he continued obliviously with what he was doing.

"N-Naruto."

Sasuke felt pointed canines bite gently down on his neck, before a warm tongue lapped at the surface. Biting back a small moan, Sasuke pushed at Naruto gently. Naruto bit down a bit harder. The Chuunin frowned and pushed back in the same way. The blonde reared back to rest on heels, arms folded across a bare chest. 'When did he take his shirt off?', wondered Sasuke, before this pleasant train of thought was cut off by a sharp, "What?"

Cerulean blue eyes looked down at him questioningly. "Naruto," began the raven haired ninja unsteadily " we need to talk." When there was no reply, he continued. "About-"

"I know."

"Do you...?"

'He looks so cute when he bites his lip like that', thought Naruto, before mentally smacking his forehead. He glanced away from Sasuke, looking at a potted plant on the windowsill, before looking back again. It was obvious that Sasuke was trying to remain calm,his face blank and expressionless, but his fingers gave him away, fiddling with a loose bandage on his arm. "You train too hard", murmered Naruto quietly,"you'll kill yourself."

"And you, obviously, don't." retorted the raven, before allowing a small smile to creep onto his face.

"Hey!", said Naruto, but it was much more gentle than in their normal banter. Reaching out, the blonde shinobi gently traced Sasuke's jawline, watching his own fingers caress a pale cheek. Naruto hummed happily, his eyes crinkling as he smiled.

Sasuke wasn't really sure how to react, and before he had time to register what he was doing, his own long fingers were tracing circles on Naruto's abdomen. 'Still no bump then', thought the ninja. Naruto giggled next to his ear, warmth breath washing over the right side of his face. "Tickles, Sasuke."

Smirking slightly, Sasuke brought his fingers up to graze a nipple, causing the blonde to gasp and wriggle around in Sasuke's arms, the raven's left one having encircled Naruto's slim waist. Small moans escaped Naruto's lips as Sasuke brought his own down to lap at the hardened nipple. Wiggling round some more, Naruto arched into the touch, bring his hands up to settle in black locks.Lifting his head, Sasuke leaned forward to kiss Naruto's tanned shoulder and settle his chin in the crook of the Kyuubi vessel's neck. His heart was beating at a ridiculuous pace and he was sure his hands were sweating. Tracing patterns on the blonde's stomach once more, he could feel Naruto's harsh pants settle into calm breaths as strong arms hesitantly wrapped round his back and a another sharp chin settled on his shoulder; Naruto nuzzling into his shirt.

'So this is what it must feel like.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kakashi tapped his foot impatiently, his one visible eye fixed on the door to Tsunade's office. Iruka had said it would only take ten minutes, but they been in there gossiping like tow old women for the past half hour!

"Hai Hai, Ja ne, Tsunade-sama!"

Seeing his favourite school teacher take a step out of the door, Kakashi took a flying leap toward the brown haired man, latching himself onto his arm and tugging him away from the evil blonde haired woman inside.

"Ah, Kakashi-san! If you have a moment there are some forms I'd like you to fill in regarding some of the new Jounin."

Kakashi turned slowly to face the Hokage forcing himself to smile under his mask, his eyes curved into their normal position of mirth. "I would love to Hokage-sama, but Iruka and I are expected elsewhere."

Tsunade, who had been smiling sweetly up till now, bared her teeth at the Jounin and growled. "Do it. Kakashi!"

"I-" began Iruka.

"Yes Iruka, you may stay with the teacher until he has filled out all 15 forms. I presume you're going to see the brat?"

"I-"

"Tell him congratulations from me. God knows he deserves it." And with that, Tsunade disappeared from the office. And Kakashi's head met the desk.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto had fallen asleep on his shoulder. And Sasuke was not tempted to molest him. His shoulder was beginning to ache, so he carefully shifted the boy's sleeping form so Naruto was curled up against his chest, his breath washing over an exposed collar bone. The raven haired Chuunin shivered slightly, running slender fingers through the mess of spiky yellow hair. He sat like that for a while, stroking Naruto's hair, and occasionally running a calloused thumb over the tanned stomach. It took him a good 20 minutes to notice that Naruto was shivering. His immediate response was to panic, but the logical voice in his mind told him to cover the boy in something warm. Knowing that the only blankets in the house were upstairs, he hastily removed his own shirt and draped it over the other boy's bare upper half, wrapping his arms around him in an attempt to keep him warm. Naruto unconsciously leaned into the warmth, mumbling something. Sasuke leaned closer to try and hear what the blonde was saying. A large bang and a curse, made him look up. And keep staring...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kakashi Hatake hated paperwork. It was tedious and ridiculous. Hell if he knew what Neji's preferred time of the night was. The teacher completely failed to see how that piece of information would help choose suitable team leaders.

Scribbling down something barely legible on the dotted line, and hastily scrawling his signature, Kakashi vaulted over Tsunade's desk and stood expectantly in front of the brown haired man curled up in Shizune's chair. Iruka glanced up at the silver haired man standing in front of him, and slowly folded down the corner of his page and placed the slim book back in his mission pack, which he still carried with him. The elder man grinned under his mask and grabbed Iruka's hand, dragging him out of the chair and out of the office, kicking the door closed behind him.

Both men panted heavily as they rounded yet another corner, darting into yet another deserted alleyway, their feet soaked as they ran through knee deep puddles. Iruka struggled to force air into his lungs, this really wasn't the sort of activity he should be engaging in right after he had completed a mission.

"Ka-kakashi," breathed Iruka "wh-where are we going?"

"You'll see!", chirped the Jounin happily, not sounding even a little out of breath. The school teacher's eyebrow twitched.

"Why," panted Iruka "do we have to go so fast?"

Kakashi turned and looked at him quizzically. "We wouldn't want to miss it would we?" Iruka's growl died in his throat as Kakashi came to an abrutp halt in front of-

"The Uchiha district?", his breath coming in more controlled pants. "Why?"

Kakashi just winked and took Iruka's hand, leading him down the street. Iruka frowned as he saw that Kakashi was leading him toward a large,well lit house, the only one in the whole district which showed any sign of supporting life. Seeing the Jounin's crinkled eye, an obvious indicator that he was pleased about something, Iruka just sighed and dragged his feet along the pavement, sure that no good would come of this. Kakashi stopped in front of the house and, pointing to a narrow path winding down the side, whispered, "You first." Iruka scowled at him good naturedly, but inched his way along the path, his back pressed up against a hard wall. He could feel Kakashi's breath by his ear and then the teacher's firm grip on his wrist as the silver haired whispered a husky "Stop."

Iruka turned his gaze up from his feet and concentrated on the window in front of them. It showed a picture of two boys curled up on the floor of Uchiha Sasuke's living room, in each other's arms and apparently sleeping. One of them was undoubtedly none other than the stoic Uchiha Sasuke himself, and the other a slightly shorter blonde haired boy, dressed in garish bright orange and black.

"Cute, ne?" whispered Kakashi, looks like my two favourite pupils finally got it together"

Iruka stared, agog. His initial response was to shriek loudly and go and snatch Naruto back from Sasuke's arms, but it was true that the two boys had grown up, and if this is what Naruto wanted...it was kinda cute. The Chuunin smiled slightly, a faint tinge of pink dusting his tanned cheeks. Next to him, he could hear Kakashi chuckling under his breath, though it sounded more like a cackle to the school teacher's ears. He turned to face his lover, to find him flicking open the cap of a camera. "Kaka! What are you doing?!" When Kakashi turned to look at him with all the innocence he could muster, Iruka responded by hitting him powerfully on the shoulder, causing the latter to curse loudly at the unexpected blow. One of the boys seemed to stir from a stupor, and fixed the two with obsidian eyes.

"Oh shit."


	20. Of Nightmares and Revelations

Previously on Naruto...

Iruka stared, agog. His initial response was to shriek loudly and go and snatch Naruto back from Sasuke's arms, but it was true that the two boys had grown up, and if this is what Naruto wanted...it was kinda cute. The Chuunin smiled slightly, a faint tinge of pink dusting his tanned cheeks. Next to him, he could hear Kakashi chuckling under his breath, though it sounded more like a cackle to the school teacher's ears. He turned to face his lover, to find him flicking open the cap of a camera. "Kaka! What are you doing!" When Kakashi turned to look at him with all the innocence he could muster, Iruka responded by hitting him powerfully on the shoulder, causing the latter to curse loudly at the unexpected blow. One of the boys seemed to stir from a stupor, and fixed the two with obsidian eyes.

"Oh shit."

Why type it out all again with the wonder of copy and paste?

Enjoy, and apologies for the late-ness…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Uchiha Sasuke was not happy. And his two past teachers were painfully aware of that. 

Despite having not yet officially qualified as a Jounin, Sasuke was already at and probably beyond that level - if that level consisted of a large amount of sharp weaponry and hardly subtle threats.

No, Sasuke was not happy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was warm. It was incredibly, very, indefinitely warm. There was the slightly metallic scent of blood present, but strangely, he could accept this with an unnerving calm. It was probably because he spent the better part of his time while not on missions dealing with the stuff. There was a scent that reminded him of somewhere; something, something important. Of pine, and burnt clothing and that fresh, almost not there scent of water. There were sounds in the background, loud sounds, and angry sounds.

"I'll bring you back even if I have to break every bone in your body!"

There was the muffled sound of an explosion, horrifying ripping sounds, deep and gravelly laughter, sounding like it was rising up from somewhere very deep down-deep down and hidden. With each passing moment, the voices became clearer, the scents sharpened, images came into focus. 

He was there again. Watching the same little play unfold, the same people were dancing round the edges of a makeshift theatre; dodging blows, flying backwards, rapidly spiraling out of any sense of control. That feeling was building again. He could feel it in his chest, the desperation, the blind panic, the hate, the anger and the one feeling he could see himself struggling to explain. 

He knew what it was now of course. He knew what it was that caused tears to stream down his younger self's cheeks while his mouth was still curled into a ferocious smile, and knew what it was that made him work every day for the next five years because he knew he had failed.

The worst part was coming now. The bit he was sure his mind must have sub consciously created, for he was certain he had definitely not been conscious. The part when he saw himself, sodden, lying on the ground, eyes closed. The part where the other figure, just as wet, sunk to his knees next to him, 

coughed up blood and brought him closer. The part where pale hands brushed away golden strands, when equally pale lips brushed against the bridge of his nose. The part when Sasuke, Sasuke his rival, his enemy, his best friend, laid the headband by Naruto's side and heaved himself to his feet. The part where Sasuke left him…like he was going to leave Naruto forever and never come back.

"Sasuke…Sasuke don't, please…"

He could hear himself now, meant that he was on the painful journey to consciousness. 

"Sasuke…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The last mildly sane remaining Uchiha glared at his now ex sensei and mentor. Kakashi smiled jovially back. Iruka whimpered. 

Iruka supposed it was something of a blessing that he was not the one hanging upside down from a tree branch. This, however, did not make it any less painful to watch.

"What," enunciated Sasuke slowly "were you doing?"

"Mah, Sasuke –kun, Iruka and I,"

Iruka flinched at his own name. 

"were simply coming to congratulate you and Naruto-kun on your successful acceptance of your feelings toward each other! Where's the wrong in that?"

"And where's the innocence of sneaking behind the house to look through a window?"

"Ah! So you don't deny your feelings toward Naruto!"

Sasuke attempted to breathe calmly and evenly, disregarding the fact his heart had sped up at the very mention of Naruto's name. He did not want to be here, enforcing the fact that Kakashi must never ever report what he had seen, which was nothing more than a friendly embrace, to anyone, ever, or Sasuke would happily kill him. He would rather be back on his own home, now tinged with the sunny life Naruto brought with him, making sure the said blonde was not dying of pneumonia. Not that Sasuke was so paranoid to think that that would happen.

"Kakashi, my feelings toward Naruto are not important. The fact you were trespassing on my property is what is bothering me."

"What? Can't an old teacher pay a visit?"

Watching Sasuke attempt to contain his obvious frustration was a very amusing sport. He really should make more of a habit of it.

"Anyway, it wasn't like we had any dastardly plans. Right, Iruka?"

Umino Iruka looked briefly terrified, then forced himself to smile, albeit awkwardly. "Of course not Sasuke-san, we apologize for any intrusion on your privacy."

"And solemnly swear never to do it again," concluded Kakashi. "Now can we go?"

Sasuke made what could have been mistaken for a growl low in his throat. 

"Only on one condition…"

And Sasuke returned to his home, feeling more than what could be called smug. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hyuuga Hinata was less than happy. For one brief moment of her day, she had been certain of a restful nap, curled up to her already snoring boyfriend. That was until the phone rang. She briefly considered cutting the line, but knew it would probably have long lasting repercussions. This meaning that they would be forced to call out a repair man. And then Akamaru would bark at the intruder to their existence, which would only spur Kiba on to one of his angry and irrational tirades. No, it would probably be easier for everyone if she just went and picked the damn thing up. 

"Hell, Hyuuga Hinata speaking." 

"Hinata, I have made an interesting discovery." Neji's voice was some what breathless, and despite her foul mood, Hinata felt her curiosity peak. 

Not waiting for a reply, Neji continued, "I believe I may know why Naruto is pregnant."

Hinata deflated. Personally she didn't really care, just wanted to be able to support her friend in any way she could. Aside from Kiba and Tenten, Naruto was her best friend, someone on whom she could always depend on. Now she was simply returning the favor. Plus, she was more than a little bit excited about the new arrivals, Hinata had always loved children. She glanced over at Kiba's sprawled out and snoring form and felt a flutter of affection deep in her chest. She was rudely jerked back to reality by her cousin.

"Hinata? Isn't this important to you?" 

Hinata sighed, "Only to a certain degree Neji. What exactly is it that you know?"

"Well I have reason to believe it is linked to Naruto being one of the demon containers."

"Like Gaara-san?"

"Quite. But it's just a hunch. Do you think we should tell him?"

Hinata though about everything Naruto had ever told her about the Kyuubi. She instinctively knew that Naruto, despite his now relatively calm co existence with the demon within him, would be horrified to think that it was such a twisted conception.

"No, I don't think so Neji. Now I'm going back to bed."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was warm again. But this time Naruto was sure he was not dreaming. He shuddered at the memory and sat up, taking in his surroundings. He was in what he vaguely recognized as Sasuke's bedroom, but was totally nonplussed as to why. It was then he noticed the figure next to the bed, sitting on a stiff looking chair. 

"Sa-sasuke?" 

It was murmured and his voice was groggy with sleep but he received a re assuring 'yes'.

And that was all he needed before he drifted back to sleep.


End file.
